The Truth Behind the Truth
by little-ros
Summary: Emotions, action and adventure blend in an indesipherable turmoil of tragedy and comedy. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru recieve news that will change their lives forever! Will they be able to live up to it or will their prejudices get in the way of hapiness?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

The Truth Behind The Truth

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had never gotten along, but that's about to change, when they discover that every reason they had to hate each other was not real, and a very special person comes into their lives. What would happen between the two brothers? Will Inuyasha be mature enough to accept his destiny? Will Sesshomaru's heart be softened by love (not Rin's).

Chapter 1: Auto analysis

After Naraku has been killed, and there is apparently nothing else for Lord Sesshomaru to entertain himself with, he's just sitting there, under a tree, in the beautiful garden of his magnificent castle, BORED.

His mind wanders to earlier years, when he was younger and happier, and when his father was still with him. He still can' bring himself to believe his father died, he seemed so strong, so invincible. How could that have happened? Had it been his fault, was he the one to blame for not being with him when he fought Ryukotsusei? Was he to blame for doing everything he could to stop his father from so recklessly giving his life away just to save that stupid little half breed and his worthless human mother? Why on earth had his father given his life to save Inuyasha's?

He had never been able to bring himself to understand how his father, the most powerful of all demons, could have loved a human. Even less, how could he have risked his life to save her and their son (and lost it, as a matter of fact). Couldn't he? After all, he himself had risked his life more than once to save a certain human orphan, who, for some reason, never feared him, and just openly loved him. Will he be able to understand his father through these feelings? Was he becoming soft? Or was he just becoming more like him?

As these questions flooded his head, he smelt the little girl who was giving him so much to think about, getting closer.

Rin sat beside him leaning against the tree, quietly, just being there with him. She never asked anything from him, she enjoyed his company, and much to his own disbelief, he enjoyed hers, Sesshomaru, the cold and heartless demon lord, enjoyed the refreshing company of a little human girl who seemed to always have something to smile about.

He looked down at the child he had practically adopted, she looked up at the demon who had filled the void her family's death had left in her heart. Rin smiled to Sesshomaru, for some reason he felt so well each time she did that, maybe because his status didn't allow him the delicious freedom of smiling.

Jaken came running to take the girl back to her studies, _his_ Lord Sesshomaru had enough to worry about to have her bothering him.

Alone again, Sesshomaru sinks in his thoughts, his father; he did understand him, now that he had someone to protect, someone to care for. Even when she was indeed his weakness, the suffocating silence and the loneliness his life had been submerged in since his father died were much worse. This young girl filled his empty life.

And yet, the loneliness was still there, he felt a void on his soul. But he knew not what it meant.

His mind drifted again to the times his father was with him, but this time, to his childhood, when he could not sleep and his father told him a story that, for some reason, he never forgot. Sesshomaru could remember each and every word of the legend, just as his father had told him.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that the name of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father hasn't appeared in the series, nor in the manga or the movies, so I'll use the most accepted one by Inuyasha fans: Inutaisho (hope u guys don't mind).

Chapter 2: The legend

–Father, I can't sleep –said the little Inu-Yokai, jumping on his father's chest –could you tell me a story?

Inutaisho sat up in his bed, looking at his only son with a smile playing on his lips –did I not get you a storyteller Sesshomaru? –said he already knowing what the young yokai on his lap was going to say (or so he thought) .

–He's old father he looks like he's going to collapse any minute, and he smell weird

–As the prince of the western land you should know that no matter how someone looks, everyone has the right to be treated equally, even if they are old and smelly –said Inutaisho

–I know that father –said Sesshomaru, the smile on his face disappearing –I apologize for what I said, and I apologize for waking you up –he said trying to hold back the tears –good night.

He walked out of the room, as happy as someone who's about to be hanged. Inutaisho could not resist seeing his little Sesshomaru so crestfallen. He got up from his bed and lifted the sad little yokai with his strong arms, looking at him in the face –ok, you win, _one_ story –said he, and Sesshomaru's face was lit with the brightest smile. He put his arms around his father's neck, and rested his little head on his shoulder; he loved his father so much.

Inutaisho walked with Sesshomaru to his study, lit the fireplace and sat in an armchair with his son on his lap –what kind of story would you like Sessh? –He asked with his sweetest voice.

–I don't know, something cool –said Sesshomaru making his father laugh. –Ok, something cool –said Inutaisho:

**A long time ago, when the universe was young, and all the worlds that form it were starting to grow, the gods that watch over the universe noticed the need of someone who would protect them. They chose the four most powerful creatures of the universe, and gave them the power to do ANYTHING they were powerful as nobody has been, strong, wise and kind hearted. They were immortal, being able to heal any wound, from their bodies and from others', the phoenixes, the guardians of the balance in the universe.**

**The Great Phoenix: The leader and the most powerful of them all, the symbol of wisdom. He was the one the gods would communicate with, they would give him his orders, and he would transmit them to the three other phoenixes.**

**The Red Phoenix: Symbol of bravery**

**The White Phoenix: Symbol of strength**

**The Black Phoenix: Symbol of beauty**

**But, as powerful as they were, they could not bring themselves to get along with each other, they all wanted more power, more, more, more, more, more, and more. Their actions enraged the gods, who put them to a test.**

**The test was simple, all they had to do was walk though a world in which they were going to be challenged, defeat their opponent and find a portal out of the world, all while doing the right thing.**

**All four of the phoenixes defeated their opponent, yet failed to "do the right thing". Therefore the portal out of the world didn't open; it remains their prison until today.**

–And what was the right thing to do father?

–That is something even the four phoenixes couldn't figure out.

–But father, if they remain imprisoned until today, who protects the universe's balance? –said a confused little yokai to his father.

Inutaisho smiled at his son –we do Sesshomaru, the inhabitant of each world are in charge of protecting it –said Inutaisho calmly –at least until the gods find a new Great Phoenix, who would train and educate the other three, who would get along as brothers, and will never put their own interests before those of their companions .

–So there will be more phoenixes in the future? –Said Sesshomaru with a smile on his face

–Yes son, there will –said Inutaisho.

–Can I be one? –Said an exited Sesshomaru.

–Who knows –answered his father –maybe.

About four hundred years in the future, an older Sesshomaru smiled for the first time since his father died, tears filled his eyes (even when they never went past them) his father, he missed him so much, It was all that hanyo's fault, if he hadn't born, his father's ignominious affair with the human would have been nothing more than an adventure. It was all Inuyasha's fault.

At the thought of his younger brother Sesshomaru's smile vanished from his face, he hated him as much as he had loved his father, he wanted to kill him, as he had killed Magatsuhi, as he had killed Naraku ,he wanted to rid the world of his father's mistake. And yet, he hadn't. He had every opportunity of killing him, and he hadn't, why hadn't he?

Damn, I'm seriously becoming soft –mumbled Sesshomaru to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, a little explanation before I start the next chapter:

After Naraku was out of the picture, Miroku and Sango got married, and moved back to her village. They rebuilt most of the houses with Inuyasha's help, and he stayed to live with them. Funny, he had his own house for the first time, but he was too used to sleep on a tree, so he slept in a tree, only sleeping in the house when Kagome comes to visit them, and forces him, relaying on the **sit** power, to sleep indoors. The people who lived around, noticing that the village was protected by a monk, two demon slayers, a very powerful priestess, and an unusually strong hanyo, started to move in. As the village became more and more populated, the need for a leader became obvious, so Miroku was elected by unanimous decision as the leader of the new village, which became very prosperous.

They lived happily that way for three years, until something came to spoil things.

Chapter 3: Farewell Kagome

At the same time Sesshomaru was having these thoughts, a certain hanyo was too thinking about his brother. He opened his eyes, and looked at his friends' window, his sensible ears picking the noise of Sango moaning (wonder what were they doing), he smiled to himself, maybe what Sesshomaru needs is a girlfriend. Ok, that'll be funny, what woman could possibly stand this violent selfish jerk? Ohhhhhhhh, wait, those are the words Kagome would use to describe him, and she loved him, kind of.

–Wait, wait, wait, was I just comparing myself to Sesshomaru? –he said to himself, no, that was absolutely impossible, the only thing he and Sesshomaru had in common was their father, and he hadn't even met him, nor he knew what he looked like, as a matter of fact. –Oh, crap, I was supposed to go pick up Kagome today, she's so gonna kill me. –he suddenly remembered how scary Kagome could get when she was mad.

He ran to Kaede's village, which was about two days for a normal person walking, a couple of hours to Inuyasha.

_*Writer's note: I know Kaede talks in a peculiar way, but I'm just not in the mood for that, so ye guys are gonna have to deal with it.*_

When he arrived to the village it was pretty late, everyone was asleep (like he cared). Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut, waking her up.

–Hey, old hag, have you seen Kagome?

–Yes Inuyasha, she came in the morning and told me to let you know she couldn't come, she also asked me to tell you to visit her, she said she needed to talk to you –said Kaede half asleep –she seemed sad, Inuyasha –she added –you should go see her right away.

Inuyasha didn't need to hear that twice, he flew out of the hut, and all that could be seen was a red and silver blur jump down the Bone Eater's Well, and up Kagome's window. Much to his surprise, Kagome was sitting on her bed, as if waiting for him. She stood up and opened the window to a very, very worried Inuyasha

–What's wrong Kagome? Something happened?

–Calm down Inuyasha, nothing's wrong, actually what's happening is really good.

–What do you mean? Why did Kaede tell me you sounded sad then? –he questioned her

–Well, I guess I am a little sad, I mean, I can't go back to Sengoku period, I'm going to the University*****, I got a scholarship to study History, for an essay I did about the Sengoku period.

–What's a university? –asked Inuyasha

–It's like school, but I have to study much harder.

–So what, if that university thing is like the school from before, you can still come visit us from time to time, can't you? –he asked, confused

–No Inuyasha, I can't I'm moving to America, that's very far away, I'm only gonna be able to come see my family a couple of times a year, sorry.

Inuyasha was mystified –but why can't you visit us too in that time? –he asked

–Inuyasha, let's be realistic, I can't keep up with this double life, I think its very cool and everything to be able to travel in time, but I need a normal life –she said, as if she had memorized that speech for that specific moment (and she had).

–But, but, but, what about me? –he said, getting a little irritated.

–Here, said Kagome –you can have the shikon jewel, and use it to become a full demon, I'll, I'll –she said, losing the casual tone she had been using so far, and trying to suppress a sob.

–I don't want the god damned shikon jewel, you can keep it and do whatever the hell you want with it, I couldn't care less –he exploded

–What do you want me to do Inuyasha? –said Kagome, now crying –I just –she tried to say something, but Inuyasha interrupted her

–I don't care, just remove this piece of shit on my neck and I'll gladly leave –he said pointing at the subjugation beads. Kagome didn't say anything this time, she didn't want to hurt him any more than he already had.

–But, if I take them off, how are you going back to the Sengoku period? –she asked

–I still have this –he said taking a golden locket out of his clothing.

–Ohhhhhhhh, Inuyasha, how sweet, you've had it all the time –she said with even more tears in her eyes

–Yeah, but don't worry, as soon as I get back I'll throw it in the nearest volcano – he said, anger dripping from his voice like poison – It's not like I have reason to keep it anymore, ah, could you write a letter for Miroku saying what happened, I'm sure he's going to ask, and I'm certainly not going to tell him.

– Kagome had had it, she stood up and looked at Inuyasha furiously – SIT BOY –came the words from her mouth, without her even realizing what she had done, Inuyasha hit the floor hard, then stood up, his eyes had turned red, and there was a magenta stripe on each of his cheeks. Kagome thought he would kill her, but he didn't, he had apparently learned how to completely control his demon transformation.

– Take this damn thing off right now, if you appreciate your life –he said in a voice that left her no objections, she hadn't noticed how frightening could Inuyasha be when he was angry.

She took off Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugations, and he left without a word.

–Inuyasha –she spoke before he could leave –I am very sorry –she said sadly –but, at least take the shikon jewel.

Inuyasha thought about it for a few seconds, turned around and took the pink pearl Kagome was holding. Putting it inside his kimono, looked at an extremely depressed Kagome, grabbing her chin with his finger, he made her look at him in the eyes, she did, and he kissed her passionately, she didn't resist. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, trapping Kagome in a strong yet tender embrace. When Inuyasha finally broke the kiss, she rested her head on his chest, still hugging him. Inuyasha picked her up and took her to her bed, he laid her in the bed and laid beside her, she turned to him and kissed him again, this time even more passionately, as if she was giving him permission to go ahead.

Inuyasha looked at her –Do you want me to take you? –he asked innocently rubbing her lower back (and a little lower). She looked at him and nodded for an answer. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead, like he would have kissed a sister –I won't –he said slowly –I will not dishonor you like that –he told her smiling, kissed her again in the forehead and stood up.

–Inuyasha –she said to stop him –Are you still going to throw away the locket?

–No –he said smiling.

Kagome stood up and grabbed him by the hand, they walked downstairs, and went outside, not caring about covering his dog ears (since it was 2 am) they walked to the same place where they had taken the pictures in the locket, and inserted a coin in the machine. They entered and took some pictures, smiling this time. When they finished, Kagome cut their faces to put them in Inuyasha's locket, but he took his picture out, and replaced it with the smiling Kagome

–Why don't you put your own picture in there too? –she asked

–Keh, I can see myself as many times as I want any day, besides, I want to remember your temper too, since you are not a fallen angel, you know? –he said teasingly, she laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. They walked slowly to Kagome's house, holding each other's hand. When they arrived to the shrine, they walked straight to the well, Inuyasha stood on the border.

Farewell, Kagome, I'll never forget you –he said to her, and then jumped in.

Farewell, Inuyasha, I shall never forget you either –she said to the empty well, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

*** She's now 18, and finished high school, sorry, but she doesn't fit in my story, so I have to get her out, and since I don't want to kill her, well, I had to send her to America. But since I'm rewriting the story I'll leave it up to you guys. If a considerable amount of people want Kagome to stay I'll bring her back, if not, well then Inuyasha's going solo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Sesshomaru was taking a walk through the forest nearby his castle when he heard something which caught his attention. The most beautiful female voice reached his ears. She was singing a sad and delightful song. He moved towards the source of the sound as if he was hypnotized. Without even noticing, his movements became furtive, he moved carefully, not to frighten the girl.

He reached a clearing, he could hear a stream softly murmuring, he could smell the water, but then he noticed the song had stopped. Sesshomaru entered the clearing and saw the owner of the voice, she was slim and tall, that was all he could tell, she was wearing a long cape with a hood which covered her face, he could not feel a demonic aura coming from her, nor could he smell her.

–Who are you? Show your face.–he commanded.

–Who wants to know? –answered the hooded figure.

–The lord of these lands. –he replied.

She seemed to consider it for a second. Finally she dropped the cape, revealing not only her face but also her demonic aura and her scent. She was stunning, the most beautiful demoness he could have ever imagined. Her eyes were of the purest blue. Her skin was white as snow enhancing the two black stripes in her cheeks which matched her knee-long ebony hair. She gave off a refined and sophisticated air. She was also an Inu-yokai.

Although just looking at her would have been enough for any man drop his jaw Sesshomaru didn't even change his facial expression, he kept his emotionless mask.

–What is your name? –asked Sesshomaru with a cold tone.

–Why would my name be important to The Lord of the Western Lands? –she asked calm as a lake.

–I need not explain myself to the likes of you. –was all she got for an answer.

She smiled, a radiant and angelical smile. –My name is Sora, pleased to make your acquaintance Lord Sesshomaru. –she said slightly bowing. She had heard many stories about the heartless and ruthless Demon Lord of the Western Lands, it was even rumored he had killed his own father. –Now, if you excuse me. –she said while gracefully picking up her cape and disappearing in a whirlwind of sparks.

Sesshomaru looked at the place where she had stood. There was something different about her, something he found extremely appealing. Yet she was gone and he had no way of finding her.

He returned to his castle, with the image of the gorgeous Sora bathed in moonlight stuck in his head.

As he woke up the next morning he was determined not only to see her again, but also to make her his. The day went by slowly. He tended to his usual affairs, barely listening and not paying attention at all.

–Is there something on your mind milord? –asked Jaken

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he just kept looking at his garden. Jaken exchanged confused looks with the old woman coming in through the door, hoping she could help his lord.

–Ok kid, you are gonna tell me what's wrong this instant! –said a very angry old lady.

–Nothing is wrong Kame. –answered Sesshomaru annoyed. Since his mother had not been the most loving person, he had developed a very close relationship with the old wolf demoness, who had served in the palace from his grandfather's time as a housekeeper. She was the one living person on the world who could question him without risking her head.

–Why the dazed look? –she insisted. She had never been a mother, but she loved Sesshomaru as one. She approached him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder lovingly. –What's bugging you child? You know you can tell me anything.

–I met a woman last night. –he answered laconically.

–Do you like her?

–She is dazzling.

–Did you hurt her? –asked Kame knowing Sesshomaru sometimes got a little too excited.

–I did not touch her.

–How come? Girls usually throw themselves in your arms.

–She did not.

–Is that what's bothering you? That she showed no sign of being attracted to you?

–I will have her. –said Sesshomaru, emphatically.

Kame smiled to Sesshomaru. –I'm sure you will. –that poor girl had no idea of what was to coming her way; Sesshomaru would never take her by force, but he knew more than one way to seduce a woman, just like his father. Then she left to do her shores.

His little talk with Kame gave him confidence.

The sun was setting. He quickly got up and went to the clearing where he had seen Sora for the first time, something told him she would be there.

He found her in the clearing, sitting on a rock, looking at the stream.

–You came back. –she said without looking at him.

He didn't answer, just walked to her side and sat next to her on the rock. She had been waiting for him. Maybe she hadn't been as disinterested as he thought.

–I love looking at the river. It can be powerful enough to take the life of one hundred men, yet when it's peaceful it's so beautiful. Unchanging through time, God only knows how much it had witnessed. –she said, as if it was never meant to be heard by anyone.

Sesshomaru took her chin with his index and made her look at him in the eye. He leaned forward to kiss her.

–Please don't! –she said gently pushing him away.

–I promise you will never regret it. –said Sesshomaru. He placed his hand behind her head and pushed her towards himself. He gently kissed her on the lips; as his free hand moved to her shoulder, gently caressing it with his thumb. Sora's body shook violently as he pulled her closer. She place both her hand in his chest, Sesshomaru noticed she was crying.

–I'm sorry. –she sobbed. –I just can't do this!

Sesshomaru was surprised by her reaction. Other girls had been scared on their first time, but he could smell she wasn't a virgin. That left two possible explanations. –Are you in live with another man?

Sora shook her head against his chest, she started crying even harder. That left only one choice. Much to his surprise, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. He held her tenderly until she stopped weeping.

When she calmed down she looked at his eyes. –Thanks. –Was all she said.

–I will not allow anyone to harm you, you need not be afraid. –He said. "What on earth is wrong with me?" he thought "Why the hell should I care?" Yet he did, he felt he had to protect her, he felt rage. He wanted to rip apart whoever had hurt her. He felt something else he had never felt, a strange feeling that overwhelmed him and clouded his thinking.

Without saying another word he took Sora in his arms and returned to his palace, she did not protest. He took her to his room and set her on his bed. –Sleep. –ha said to her. –I promise I will not touch you.

She took his hand and leaned back. She slept all night holding Sesshomaru's hand. He didn't even wink. He spent all night trying to explain to himself what the hell was wrong with him. The sun found him just as confused.

He rose from the bed gently laying Sora's hand on the pillow. She looked beautiful when she slept.

As he walked out of his room he bumped into Kame. She could smell the scent of a woman on him, she could also smell he had not been with her. "He's probably going to be in a bad mood all day" she thought. –Good morning Milord! –she said with a broad smile.

–Good morning Kame. –answered Sesshomaru much to her surprise. –We have a guest, would you please tend to her personally and prepare a room for her? –Shocker! He wasn't in a bad mood at all, maybe this girl was different.

–It will be my pleasure. –she answered as he kept going to his study. "I have to meet this girl" she said to herself.

Guessing the girl would still be asleep she went ahead and prepared the room adjacent to Sesshomaru's for her. She put new sheets in the bed, even though they were clean, she put fresh towels in the bathing room and sent someone for women's clothing to the storeroom of the palace. After everything was clean and perfumed she went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Her lord's mysterious guest.

Kame walked into the main room in the palace a few hours later. She prepared a bath for the girl and set the tray with food near the bed.

–Morning! –said the girl, still from the bed, scaring her half to death.

–Good morning miss, I thought you were asleep. –said Kame, still surprised.

–Sorry if I startled you. –said the girl politely.

–Oh! Don't worry about that. Did I wake you dear? –she asked a bit taken back, she always took pride on being very quiet. "her senses are very sharp"

–It's ok, I guess I should have been awake already anyways. –she said with a gracious smile. –Is that for me? –she asked looking at the food.

–It is. My apologies. –said Kame a bit embarrassed. It would have passed unnoticed to many, but Kame noticed she had not pointed, nor had she asked where her host was. This girl was very well educated.

–Do you always apologize this much or am I making you nervous? –said Sora with a smirk, sitting down to eat.

–Well quite frankly you do miss. –answered the old woman.

–Sorry. –said Sora with a smile.

–Don't be. –said Kame noticing she had not touched the food. "she's waiting for me to leave" thought Kame. It was one of the most strict etiquette rules to never eat in the presence of a stranger in the bedroom. –I will be back in a couple of hours, there is a bath ready for you if you wish to take one. –said Kame.

–Thank you very much…

–Kame.

–I'm Sora, nice to meet you. –said the girl with a smile.

–My pleasure. –answered Kame. "She seems very sweet" thought Kame "but she is hiding something". She left.

Sora found herself alone in the room, she ate slowly some fruit and got up. She didn't have much of an appetite. She didn't even need to be able to read minds to know Sesshomaru had figured her out completely.

She undressed and found the bath chamber. It was a beautiful place. The walls were made of white marble, as was the floor and the hot spring. Everything was so wonderfully crafted you could barely see the lines between the blocks. She got into the perfumed water, flower petals were floating all around her. She felt truly relaxed for the first time in very long. The hot water was soothing. She took a deep breath and submerged herself in the water. All of a sudden she realized where she was, she blushed deeply when she thought of who usually used this bath. She got out as fast as she could and got dressed.

Instead of putting on the clothing Kame had brought for her she put on her own. A long skirt open on both sides up to the thigh, the top was a sleeveless armor which covered he bosom and showed her perfect waist, they were both black, the belt and the borders of the top were heavy silver. She put a Black silk kimono with a complex pattern of silver flowers engraved in it. She tied the kimono and looked at herself in the mirror. A tear ran down her cheek. She braided her long hair and arranged the cute bangs on her forehead.

She sat near the window looking at the sky. Kame came in about one hour. –I'm sorry child, have you been waiting too long for me?

–No. –Answered Sora. She seemed to have been lost in thought.

–Sesshomaru-sama said you were free to walk around the palace. You don't have to stay here. –said Kame with a pleasant smile.

–Thank for everything Kame. I know this may sound strange, but you remind me a lot of someone I haven't seen in a very long time. –she she said with a sad note on her voice.

–Well I hope it is a pleasant memory then. –answered Kame.

Sora smiled for an answer. –Excuse me. –she said leaving the room.

"Someone really hates being lockewd up" thought Kame.

Sora found her way to the garden through the laberinthine hallways of the palace. She found a nice shady tree near the walls of the palace. Nobody would go there unintentionally. She had a lot of thinking to do. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree.

–Hi! Are you a friend of lord Sesshomaru? –asked a childish voice.

–I am. –she answered, she was so deep in thought she had not felt her coming, she had completely dropped her guard, she felt so safe in this place. Much to her surprise she was being interpelled by a human child.

–Nice to meet you, I'm Rin. –said the girl with a wide grin.

–It is my pleasure. –answered Sora amiably. –My name is Sora.

–Sora-sama, nice name. –said the girl sitting next to her.

–You can just call me Sora. –She said with a smile, she like this girl, she irradiated happyness, and she needed some hapyness at the moment.

–Ok! Sora onee-sama. –said Rin still smiling.

Sora couldn't avoid a chuckle. This girl was too cute. –Does your mom work here sweety?

–My mom and my whole family were killed by bandits, Sesshomaru-sama saved me and brought me here. –she anwered without losing her smile.

"That was unexpected" thought Sora.

–Girl get back here this instant! Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru's guest! –yelled Jaken at Rin.

–It's ok, she's not bothering me, she is quite adorable. –said Sora to the fuming little imp.

–My apologies miss. –said Jaken bowing. His eyes went wide when he saw her.

–It's ok, I really needed some company. –said Sora with a small smile.

–If she does not bother you I will take my leave then, excuse me. –said Jaken bowing again and leaving.

–You have very nice hair. –said Rin to Sora when they were alone. –Can I braid some flowers into it? I promise it will look beautiful.

For and answer Sora turned around and started undoing her braid.

Rin was ecstatic, she ran around the garden looking for flowers, she came back with four different ones. –Which one do you like best? –she asked.

She was holding four exotic flowers. A crimson red one which looked like a rose but was much larger, a purple one consisting in many diminute flowers around a central one, a yellow one which looked like a star and a white one, a lily.

–I like this one. –said Sora taking the white one from Rin's hands.

Rin grinned. –That's Sesshomaru-sama's favorite. –she said happily.

Sora blushed.

Rin went back to the bush and got another white flower, she started working on Sora's hair, in a few minutes she was done. –There –she said proudly. She had braided just and inch of her hair, but had done it in such a way that the two flowers were at the top of the braid, one on each side, and the hair holding them was graciously rolled.

It's really pretty, thanks! –said Sora smiling.

–I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama is gonna love it. –stated Rin.

Sora blushed at the thought.

–I don't think he will notice. –she said to the girl.

–Of course he will! He always notices everything.

Sora decided not to try and explain the child why he wouldn't notice it, too complicated for a twelve year old to understand.

–Do you think he doesn't like you? –asked Rin looking truly concerned.

Sora was at a loss, not knowing what to say. –He doesn't. –she finally said.

–Don't say that, you are very pretty.

–I don't mean physical attraction, I meant…

–Love? –inquired Rin.

–Yes. –answered Sora feeling nauseous. –I have to go. Thank Sesshomaru-sama for me. –She walked to the nearest gate and left.

–Was it something I said? –mumbled Rin. She had to find Lord Sesshomaru and tell him Sora had left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha ******

Ok, we are back to Inuyasha, so, here's a little reminder:

_Kagome stood up and grabbed him by the hand, they walked downstairs, and went outside, not caring about covering his dog ears (since it was 2 am) the walked to the same place where they had taken the pictures in the locket, and inserted a coin in the machine. They entered and took some pictures, smiling this time. When they finished, Kagome cut their faces to put them in Inuyasha's locket, but he took his picture out, and replaced it with the smiling Kagome –why don't you put your own picture in there too? –she asked –Keh, I can see myself as many times as I want any day, besides, I want to remember your temper too, since you are not a fallen angel, you know? –he said teasingly, she laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. They walked slowly to Kagome's house, holding each other's hand. When they arrived to the shrine, they walked straight to the well, Inuyasha stood on the border._

_Farewell, Kagome, I'll never forget you –he said to her, and then jumped in._

_Farewell, Inuyasha, I shall never forget you either –she said to the empty well._

Chapter 5:

When Inuyasha got back from Kagome's time, he wandered for a couple of weeks, trying to figure out what to do. He finally decided to move on, continue with his life, and try as hard as he could to forget her. –Easier said than done –he said to himself.

Miroku and Sango were very worried, Inuyasha hadn't shown up in a month, and they had no news from him.

Inuyasha finally went back to the village, after all, Sango and Miroku deserved an explanation as well, Kagome was also their friend. He unusually used the door to enter Miroku's house. Just by the look on his face, Sango and Miroku knew something was wrong

–What happened Inuyasha? –Asked Sango –where is Kagome?

Miroku said nothing; he knew that face Inuyasha had: he was heartbroken.

–Kagome is not coming back –said Inuyasha with a voice that revealed his immense pain –she's staying in her world to continue her studies, she asked me to say goodbye to you two and Kohaku for her. After saying that, he got up and walked to the door.

Miroku grabbed his arm, Inuyasha looked at him with sad eyes –what kind of friends would we be if we let you go when you are this depressed? –said Miroku with a small simile. Inuyasha turned around and went back in, truth to be told, he didn't want to be alone either, he was happy he had his friends. –Sango –said Miroku softly –would you leave us alone please? –Sango nodded and went somewhere else.

Miroku sat beside Inuyasha –You know Inuyasha, maybe you should try to move on –said Miroku solemnly –I know Kagome is irreplaceable, but my advice is that you consider being with other women.

Inuyasha looked at him, sadness written all over his face –How can I do that Miroku? –I can fight powerful demons, I can kill hundreds with one swing of my sword, I can heal any wound in few days, but how do I fight what I feel, how do I kill the memories, how do I heal my heart? –asked Inuyasha.

–You can't –said Miroku –the pain and sadness will go away with time, and the memories will always remain with you, but do not to torture you, to remind you that you met a wonderful girl named Kagome, and you were fortunate enough to love her, and to be corresponded. You can't move forward if you hold on to the past, Inuyasha, I'm not telling you to forget her, because that's impossible, I'm just telling you to go on living. You are young, and you have the whole life ahead, give yourself some time to be sad, and then just move on. That is all I can tell you, I know it's hard, but there is nothing else you can do. –Said Miroku, as if he was talking to a younger brother, or to a son

–I'm gonna miss her –whispered Inuyasha –but you are right, all I can do is keep moving forward.

He did not stay in the village. But any time they were in trouble they could count on Inuyasha to help them out of it.

He didn't use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon, he kept it, and decided he would guard it against anyone who wanted to use it for the wrong reasons.

**Sorry the chapter was a little short, it was originally part of the next one, but decided to upload them separately, since they have nothing to do with each other (yet).**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Invisible thanks for the invisible comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

–She did? –said Sesshomaru to the confused little girl in front of him.

–I think she thinks you don't love her.

–What make you say that? –asked Sesshomaru with genuine curiosity.

–She said so.

Sesshomaru was appalled; did she truly expect that from him? He did want her, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever met, she was a pure inu-yokai, and she seemed refined and well educated, she met his requisites as a mate, yet love was not one of them. Apparently it was for her. Besides seemingly being the perfect wife, she had a dark past he was not willing to condone. She had lost her honor and pride, she could never be his mate. She had been tainted.

Miles away, Sora reached her destination.

–You returned. –said a voice inside a deep cave.

–Yes. –she answered.

–Did you find what you were looking for? –asked the man.

–I regret it deeply. –she answered looking away from the keen eyes pinning her down.

–You couldn't do it. –said the man from the cave, finally coming out. He looked about 60, his long white beard and his wrinkled face bore witness to his years and wisdom. Though old, he seemed fit and strong as any young warrior. He was dressed with a long, white tunic and was holding wooden staff.

–No. –she answered.

–I always knew you would never kill him. –The old man said. –You don't have it in you to kill.

–But he deserved to die! –she said furious and sad at the same time. –I was weak.

–No Sora, you were not weak. –declared the old man fatherly. –You could have killed him, you have the strength to, yet you didn't. Holding hatred in your heart is deleterious to your soul. –ha said and hugged her tenderly. Sora burst into tears in his chest. –There, there, my child. –he said soothingly. –Don't cry.

–Hey! Little Sora is back! –said someone behind her.

–Hello Tora. –she said letting go of Kiyoshi.

–I thought you weren't coming back! –he said giving her an impetuous embrace.

–Thanks for the trust! –she said faking anger.

–You know what I mean! –he said giving her a complicity look.

Sora's face turned crimson. –Were you two spying on me?

They both looked elsewhere.

–That's not nice. –she said, still blushing.

-a few days pass-

–I thought I would find you here. –said Tora.

Sora didn't answer. She was in a deep underground cavern. Traces of light filtered through the cracks, lighting up the place. There was a lake; it had some fish and lotuses always in bloom.

–Tora. –she asked as if she had been deep in thought. –I want you to be sincere. How important is it for a man to be the one to take the virginity of his mate?

Tora looked at his friend in the eyes. As if she hadn't been hurt enough, now came along this idiot to further wound her heart. "I'm gonna kill the bastard" he thought. –That depends on which man, for me it isn't important at all, for your friend, it is very important.

–Oh. –was all she said.

–You should forget about that jerk!

–I can't. –she replied looking at the peaceful water of the lake. She meant it, since the first time she had seen Sesshomaru she fell for him, his eyes, his face, hi presence, it all compelled her him. He promised to protect her, he said he wouldn't let anybody hurt her. Yet he had done so himself. "It was my fault" she said to herself, I should never have allowed myself to love him. –Maybe I don't deserve to be happy.

–Sora! Look at me. You are the strongest mage I know, and that includes Kiyoshi, you are beautiful as no girl can dream to be, you are smart, sweet, kind. It is him who doesn't deserve you! Don't you even dare think otherwise!

She looked at her friend. Was he right? Should she put this behind and keep moving forward? She had before, but could she erase the feelings welling up in her heart?

–You may be right. –she stated absentmindedly.

–Like hell I am! –he answered.

Sora smiled for her friend, but there were still traces of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard" he thought as he left Sora to her thoughts.

Sora's mind drifted back, a long time ago, when she was nothing but a young inu-yokai, no magic, no powers, no training, just a plain maiden living at her father's palace.

 Flashback 

She was the third child and only daughter of Osamu, the powerful dog demon lord of the southern lands. Her mother, a beautiful dog demoness from a noble family had died giving birth to her; she had been raised by Chie, one of her father's servants. Chie was an old dog demoness, the incarnation of kindness and wisdom; she died when Sora was about twelve years old, leaving the girl all alone in the world.

She still had her father and older brothers, but they were very mean to her. Her older brothers were twins, Ishiro, the older one, and Taro. Their mother had been a snake demon, and had committed suicide when she found out Osamu was planning to marry a young and beautiful dog demon. Their favorite hobby was to pick on the little Sora; they would tease her all day long, telling her she had been the daughter of their father's whore, and that the only reason she was still there was because she looked like her. In the other hand, her father treated her with indifference; he hated her, blaming the death of his beloved wife on the poor child. While Chie was still alive, she defended her from her mean brothers and cruel father, but when she died Sora had to face life for the first time all alone.

She found herself helpless, and decided to earn her brothers' respect and her father's love. She visited the most respected mage in the entire south: Kiyoshi. She begged him to take her as his student, promising to work very hard to achieve her goals. He agreed after months of begging, but made her swear she would only use her powers to help others and protect herself, never for evil deeds (or any of her father's conquest plans), she did. Kiyoshi took her as his student. She was to move to his cave with him to start her training. She went to tell her father.

–So you will become Kiyoshi's pupil. –her father asked.

–Yes father, I promise I will work hard. –she said with a smile on her lips.

–So be it then, but don't you dare come back crying when things get tough. –her father said harshly.

–I won't father.

She went back to her room and tossed herself in her bed. Her father didn't even trust her to make it. Would she be able to pull this off?

Somebody knocked at the door. She got up and opened it. It was her older brothers.

–May we come in? –said Ishiro.

–Yeah**.** –She said letting them in.

–Can I help you with something brother? –she said to Ishiro, who had been the first one to come in.

–We just want to congratulate you sis. The old fart taking you in is a big honor. –said Ishiro placing a hand in her shoulder.

–Yeah sis, too bad dad doesn't care a whole lot. –added Taro.

–Don't worry, we'll talk to him. –said Ishiro soothingly.

–We are very proud of you. –said Taro.

–Thanks guys. It means a lot to me. –she said

–How about a big hug for your bros before you go? –said Ishiro.

Sora hugged him, and felt Taro hug her from behind.

–I'm so glad we can get along now! –she said on the verge of tears.

–You are so very naïve little sister. –said Taro biting her in the neck, releasing his immobilizing poison into her blood torrent.

She went limp in his arms.

–Why are you doing this? –she asked sadly.

–You really think we are gonna let you go all happy and come back a strong warrior who will take our country from us? –whispered Ishiro in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide with fear when she realized what they were planning to do. –Don't do this. –she begged.

–Don't worry little sister. By the time it's over you will be screaming for more. –said Ishiro pulling her closer to him. –Lock the door Taro. –he commanded.

Taro went to lock the door, meanwhile Ishiro placed his terrified younger sister in her bed. He removed he clothing slowly, enjoying the pain in her eyes.

–Don't you dare scream, sis, or I swear we'll not only make father blame you for this, but also get his permission to fuck your brain out every time we want to. –Threatened Ishiro.

She didn't doubt it was true. Just like their mother, they had the power to hypnotize people, they always did what they wanted, controlling their father as a marionette. Sora had tried to stop them many times, but her father had beatend her half to death for saying such thing about her brothers. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be over soon.

When he had removed every piece of her clothing Ishiro left her alone for a while. He and taro removed their own clothing.

–Why don't you open your eyes sis? –Whispered Ishiro in her ear. –You afraid you will actually enjoy it?


	7. Chapter 7

Sora tried with all her strength to push them away, she summoned every bit of power she could, but she could not move, Taro's poison was strong.

–Look little brother, she's crying. –teased Ishiro.

–Maybe we shouldn't do this Ishiro; this joke went way too far, she's really afraid. –said Taro worried his older brother might get a little carried away.

–Quit acting like an old lady, will you. She'll thank us later. –said Ishiro annoyed.

–NO! Ishiro have you gone nuts? We can't rape our own sister! That's beyond amoral! –yelled Taro placing himself between Sora and Ishiro.

–Whose side are you on? –asked Ishiro furious. –As my younger brother it is your duty to support and obey me! Not to defy me!

–What about our duty to protect our little sister? –said Taro.

–This bitch and her whore of a mother are the reason our mother died! Are you sure you want to protect her? –said Ishiro, now beyond irate.

–Our mother killed herself brother, it wasn't Sora's fault, she wasn't even born at the time. –Alleged Taro.

–Then I'll make her pay for her mother's mistakes.

–You are being unfair Ishiro. We can't do this, bothering her is one thing, making fun of her, even hating her if you want, but humiliating you own sister to this point is barbaric! Don't you understand?

–Are you going to betray me Taro?

–I'm not betraying you! I love you brother, I have always looked up to you in all ways, but don't do this, if you want revenge she's not the one you should go after.

–The old fart's next, for now, he's useful to me.

–You are planning to kill dad? –asked Taro in horror. –Have you lost your mind?

–I will have my retribution, and I will not be stopped, not even by you. If you are willing to follow me you can't if not, move! –said Ishiro threatening

–I'm sorry brother, I can't let this happen. –said Taro unsheathing his sword.

–You traitor! –yelled Ishiro with a mixture of rage and sadness.

–Please brother, I don't wanna fight you. –said Taro, trying one more time to bring his brother to his senses.

Ishiro attacked furiously, cutting his brother on the shoulder. Taro did his best to defend himself, but the battle was short. Ishiro was far stronger and more skilled than him.

Sora watched in horror as her brother was assassinated, she could do nothing. He had stood up for her, defended her, and died to protect her. At that very moment she made an oath, no matter what she would avenge Taro, she would make Ishiro pay for his cruelty.

Ishiro stood in front of the bed wearing nothing. His sword was dripping with the blood of his brother and his eyes were glowing with rage and ire.

He was a handsome young man, looked as old as a human on his early twenties, he had waist-long green hair, straight and combed to the back. His skin was a nice tan color and he was strong and well built. Covering his chest were glistening green scales, a natural armor, impossible to pierce. But it was his eyes what gave him that frightening look, they were bright green with a yellow line for pupil. His sharp fangs bared a deadly poison.

–This is your fault bitch. – he said looking at her. –I will make you pay for it.

She could not speak or move. The tears streamed from her eyes.

–You really think crying will help you in any way? –he said with an evil smirk.

He spread her legs and positioned himself on top of her. He unceremoniously entered her, had she been able to scream she would have, the pain soared through her like lightning. He kept thrusting into her with all of his strength until he reached his climax, leaving her alone after he had left his seed in her. Sora thanked the Gods she was able to control when to have children.

–How was that sis? –asked Ishiro with an evil smirk on his lips.

Sora was finally recovering from the poison. –Why did you do it?

–Are you deaf? I think I explained it really well a second ago. –he said teasingly.

–Why did you kill Taro? –she said looking at him straight in the eye.

Ishiro felt the guilt and rage of what he had just done well up inside him. As usual, he found someone to blame, unfortunately for Sora, she was the best candidate.

He slapped her with enough strength to make her fall to the floor. –I didn't kill him, you did. –he said with a smirk.

–Father will never buy it! –she said afraid.

–Really sis, who do you think he's going to believe?

Sora looked away sadly he was right. Her father would believe whatever Ishiro said. He approached Sora with a wicked smile. –Now come here it will only hurt for a second.

He made his move and Sora tried to evade him the best she could, but he was fast and well trained, he eventually caught her. After punching her unconscious he stabbed her with his dagger, being careful not to hit any vital organs. His plan was to humiliate her, not to kill her. She would pay for his mother's death.

He dressed himself and his dead brother to hide the true purpose of their visit. He made cuts on himself with his dagger and Sora's claws, then started loudly lamenting for his brother's murder.

Lord Osamu finally showed up in response to his son's cries of pain.

–What happened in here! –he exclaimed when he entered the room. Osamu shook his eldest son –What happened boy? Tell me what happened here! Were you attacked?

–I am so sorry father. – He muttered weakly. –She went crazy, I couldn't do anything. She killed him! I had no choice! I had to fight back! My brother is dead. –he said finally. He was a terrific actor.

–Did Sora do this? Why? –asked Osamu confused. He knew Taro and Ishiro were both very skilled warriors, it was impossible for a young girl who had never received any training to get away with this.

–She lied to us all along! She was so strong. I could barely hold her off. She took my own dagger from me! –he said desperately. –she killed him! I want my little brother back!

Lord Osamu was horrified. He looked at his daughter, she was in a corner of the room, she had a wound in her stomach, and there was blood on her claws. "How did I let this happen" he asked himself. "I should have seen it coming"

He had servants come in and healers cure both his remaining children's wounds. He started making arrangements for Taro's funeral. He would be interred as a hero. As much as it pained him Sora had to be severely punished for this crime. She would not be executed, for he could not bear lose another child, but she would be sent to exile; forbidden from ever coming back to the Southern Lands.

Ishiro healed fast, but he still seemed to be in a daze, took him weeks to stop going to Taro's room and weeping. His father thought he was in pain, and he truly was. Guilt was eating him away. Was his revenge really worth Taro's life?

Sora was unconscious for five days. When she came to her father called Ishiro to her room in order to clarify one last thing.

–Why did you do it Sora? –he asked her. –Why did you kill my son?

–I didn't kill anybody. –she answered looking away.

–Don't lie to me! –he said angrily.

Sora didn't answer, it would be useless.

–Why were you two in her room in the middle of the night Ishiro? –he asked his son.

"Maybe he doesn't believe him after all" Thought Sora.

–We were trying to protect her, Sora had been sneaking off for several nights, I could feel her slipping out of the window. We followed one day without her noticing, she went to see her lover. They trained for a couple of hours and then they… –he looked away as if he was too ashamed to say it.

Lord Osamu noticed his daughter's scent had changed; she was no longer a maiden.

–How can you dishonor our family in such a way? –he told her.

She didn't answer. Rage and impotence welled inside her.

–We tried to stop her, but she went crazy. We couldn't handle it, she caught us off guard, I, I, I couldn't protect Taro. –he said teary.

Lord Osamu placed a hand on his son's back. –This is unforgivable Sora. You took a life, and not just any life, the life of the prince, of your own brother. I will be lenient on you because you are my daughter, and because Ishiro has begged me to let you live. I hereby exile you from my lands. If you ever set foot on my territory again you will be executed. –he stated and got up to let the armed guards in. He had placed eight soldiers to watch her door; she was also bound with sealing chains to her bed.

–I swear on Taro's memory I will kill you for this, I don't care how long it takes me to gain the strength I will make you pay. –She stated as the guards escorted her out of the palace. Ishiro read in her eyes it wasn't an empty threat.

The eight guards escorted her to the borderline through the city. Everyone came to look as the princess was exiled, charged with murder. She didn't even shed a tear. People started booing and insulting her, she didn't care, she proudly walked through the streets. No one attacked her out of respect for her father; after all, she was still his daughter.

Lord Osamu watched as she was taken away. He couldn't avoid to blame himself. Had he paid more attention to her she would have never hated her brothers, and she would have never sought training on a stranger.

After she had been kicked out of her country she had sought Kiyoshi. His residence, hidden in the mountains was almost impossible to find. It took her months to reach it. When she arrived to his cave he was waiting for her in the entrance. It was a rainy night.

–Welcome my child. –he said to her. –Do you still wish to become my pupil?

–Yes. –she answered without hesitation.

–Why? –questioned Kiyoshi.

–I must avenge my brother. –she stated.

Kiyoshi shook his head. –I cannot train you if you wish to use my teachings for revenge.

–I must! –she said to Kiyoshi.

–Then find another teacher. –he said and returned to the cave.

Sora fell on her knees and started crying. Her last hope at redeeming herself was gone. From the bottom of her chest came a cry of rage and of pain which ripped the night and echoed in the mountains. She let all her anguish out, into the night.

–Who the hell are you? –asked someone behind her.

She tuned to find a young man looking at her in awe. He seemed to be very amused.

–Who wants to know? –she answered.

The guy looked at her and chuckled, she was a mess. She had been searching for the wizard's residence for months, her dress was not in the best condition, and her beautiful black hair had ended up braided in the back of her head. She was muddy and had lost a lot weight.

–I'm Tora. –he answered with a smirk, extending his hand to her. He was a handsome man, looked about 25, of course, he was much older, since he was a demon. His black eyes sparkled with an original glow, his face was pleasant and attractive. His smile was friendly and sincere. He was tall and well built; he was big even for demons. His hair was black with white bangs, he was wearing a light blue haori and matching hakama, he also wore a heavy-looking armor covering his chest and shoulders, his feet were protected by simple boots. –And if you allow me to say so, you look like hell.

–That's very gentlemanly of you. –she said sarcastically, she liked the guy; he seemed to be a nice person.

Tora chuckled–I didn't catch your name. –he said absentmindedly.

Sora laughed for the first time in months. –Sora.

–Are you two enjoying the rain or will you come inside? –yelled Kiyoshi from the depth of the cave.

–Coming! –said Tora. –Come on. Let's get you something to eat and some dry clothes. –he told Sora warmly.

She took the hand he was offering her and followed him inside the cave.

It looked more civilized than she had thought it would be. There were carpets on the floor and the walls were adorned with all sorts of manuscripts and shelves full of more manuscripts. There were a few tunnels which she guessed had the function of hallways, and led to different rooms. Kiyoshi was waiting for them with something cooking in the fireplace.

–There are clothes and a warm bath for you on the first room to the left. –he told Sora without looking away from his cooking.

She looked at Taro and he pointed which hallway. She followed Kiyoshi's command without another word. There was a room furnished plainly but looked cozy. She found a very strange attire indeed laid out on the bed (yes, there was a bed instead of a futon): a long black skirt open to the hips, with a low-cut heavy silver belt adjusted to her hips. The top was also silver, matching the belt, with black designs. She took a quick bath and put on the clothing. Since she didn't have time to dry her hair she just left it to dry on its own.

When she was done she went back to Kiyoshi. Tora was already there, he was wearing a pair of white hakama and an untied dark blue haori. He was sitting at the table eating something.

As she walked in Kiyoshi handed her a steaming bowl and a pair of chopsticks. –Eat. –was all he said.

She obeyed.

At Tora's indication she sat next to him. They ate quietly. Kiyoshi didn't eat with them, he was reading something.

–So, old man. –said Tora breaking the silence. –Is Sora going to say with us?

Sora looked at Kiyoshi hopefully.

–I have yet to decide. –he answered without looking away from his reading.

"Well at least that's better than the closed no from before" she thought.

–Have you considered our talk earlier? –asked Kiyoshi.

–Yes. –She answered.

–Are you ready now to tell me the truth? –he interrogated.

–I…

–I thought as much. –said Kiyoshi still not looking at her in the face.

–What do you want me to say? That I will stop hating Ishiro? That I will put everything behind and start a new life? I can't say that, if I did I would be lying. I feel the way I feel, I can't change that. –she said pissed at the wizard. She needed him, but that didn't give him the right to be rude.

–I refuse to invest any time in someone who will put my teachings to a bad use. –he stated.

Sora was furious. –What do you mean by bad use? –she said irate.

–Will you not change your mind no matter what I say? –asked Kiyoshi.

–No. –she answered determined, looking away.

–Well then, get some sleep, tomorrow begins your training. –he said lowering his manuscript, looking at her in the eye.

–You were testing me? –she asked incredulous.

–He's not half as mean as he looks. –said Tora with a chuckle.

–Get to bed you two. Your room is the one you just visited. –Kiyoshi informed Sora.

Kiyoshi's training was harsh and demanding, but Sora put up with it. She quickly mastered the simpler spells and enchantments, moving into the most complicated stuff. She was able to control at ease the forces of nature: air, wind, fire, earth, stone, ice, plants, were toys in her skilled hands. She able to see the past and future of an object (or person) just with a slight touch, minds were open books for her. She also became quite proficient with the sword. Her powers and knowledge continued to increase.

One afternoon she was dueling Tora (who was a very skilled swordsman himself).

Tora swung his sword and almost cut her head off, she was having trouble holding him off, just like she always did when she didn't use magic to fight. Tora had her cornered, she would have lost. Out of nowhere two black katanas appeared in her hands. They were impregnated with her demonic aura.

The blades vibrated and produced a wave of energy that sent Tora flying several meters until he hit a tree.

She ran to him, dropping the swords, which disappeared when they hit the ground. –Are you ok? –she asked Tora.

–How the hell did you do that? –he said surprised. –I thought we weren't using magic!

–I don't know! I just thought I needed a stronger weapon to beat you, and they appeared. –she said confused.

–Try to summon them again. –said Tora sitting up.

She did, the two blades materialized in her hands.

–Quite impressive! –said Kiyoshi approaching them.

–Were you expecting this? –she asked.

–I was. –answered Kiyoshi.

–What are they? –asked Sora.

–They are your weapons, they came from you, very few Daiyokai can accomplish this, it is a rare talent and I know only of one case. –he said.

–Well congrats miss Daiyokai. –said Tora teasingly– Now you are a truly consummate being.

–Shut up! –she said pinching his arm.

They had become great friends. Tora was always happy and always joking. He was smart, funny and a great training partner.

As she spent more time with them she became closer to both. Kiyoshi was everything she had always dreamed her father to be, he was loving and understanding, he listened to her thoughts and shared his wisdom with her.

She and Tora would go on long trips around Japan (always avoiding the Southern Lands). They lived many adventures together, and their friendship only grew stronger.

-end of flashback-

Sora opened her eyes. The day had ended and the cave was inundated with moonlight. She felt horrible. She had told herself she would be ok, that Ishiro's scheme would not harm her future, she had been wrong. Just when she had found love, when she had met someone who she felt attracted to, it all collapsed on her head. He rejected her, he recognized she was beautiful but also thought she was not good enough to become his partner. All those expectations, the dreams accumulated for centuries, were false. She had been building glass castles in the clouds, and they had finally fallen, shattered in front of her laid the remains of her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha ******

**Chapter 8: Fukufure and the Red Daggers.**

-Back with Inuyasha-

Last time we heard of him Inuyasha had parted with Kagome, and she had gone away from her home, to never come back. He was heartbroken for months, but with Miroku's help he had gotten much better and decided to go on living.

He concentrated on Shippo, raising the little kitsune as he would his own son. Shippo, who had usually seen Inuyasha as mean and abusive loved the new Inuyasha and all the attention he was getting from him.

Shippo visited Kaede very frequently, even though he live at Miroku's village, he had become quite close to the old miko. Inuyasha went to take his adoptive son back home.

–Inuyasha! –Screamed Shippo jumping to hug Inuyasha –I missed you so much.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail, but in an affectionate way –I missed you too Shippo –said he smiling.

–Inuyasha, you came earlier than I expected –said Kaede getting out of the hut.

–I want to take Shippo with me in a small trip, got a surprise for him –said Inuyasha.

–You do? –Said Shippo all exited –what is, tell me, please. –said Shippo jumping in Inuyasha's shoulder.

–You are gonna have to wait Shippo, and earn it, as a matter of fact –said Inuyasha pinching Shippo's nose.

–Hey Kaede, you need help with anything before we leave? –asked Inuyasha.

–Well you could bring some wood if it's not much to ask –said Kaede

–Ok, be right back –answered Inuyasha, and started walking towards the forest with Shippo.

–He has sure changed a lot –thought Kaede and went inside again.

Inuyasha brought a huge pile of firewood, like he always did, and placed it next to Kaede's hut.

–Need anything else Kaede? We are leaving

–No thanks Inuyasha, just be careful and take care of Shippo –said Kaede

–Will do, see ya!!! –said Inuyasha walking away.

Shippo gave Kaede a hug before jumping to Inuyasha's shoulder.

-A couple of days later-

Inuyasha, isn't this the place where Totosai lives? –Asked Shippo.

–Yeah, we need to see him –answered Inuyasha climbing the huge mountain.

–Hey Totosai, I'm here –yelled Inuyasha when he arrived to the entrance.

Myoga the flea came jumping and bit him on the cheek, earning himself a slap. –Lord Inuyasha, I'm so happy to see you –said Myoga after he regained consciousness.

–Oh Inuyasha –said Totosai from the inside of the cave –you finally got here, I have finished it –concluded Totosai.

–Good –said Inuyasha –come on Shippo –he said and entered the cave. –Well, show it to me –said Inuyasha to Totosai.

–Here it is –said Totosai with a satisfied look on his face, and handed a small sword to Inuyasha.

He took it and examined it –Mmmm, its pretty good –said Inuyasha finally.

It seemed to be a toy sword; it looked like a knife in Inuyasha's hand.

–Of course it is, I made it –said Totosai proudly.

–Modesty's not one of your virtues, is old fart? –Chuckled Inuyasha.

–What can I say? When you are good you are good. –replied the old demon.

–Well Shippo, here you go –said Inuyasha handing the small sword to the young kitsune –do you like it? –He asked with a smile

Shippo nearly fell over in shock. –You mean it's mine? –he asked on the verge of tears.

–Of course. –Answered Inuyasha. –You need to learn how to use one, and, since you are still small I asked Totosai to make you a special sword, when you grow up he'll make you a normal sized one –said Inuyasha fatherly.

Shippo broke into tears and hugged Inuyasha, who rubbed his small back with his hand

–You know, Inuyasha –said Totosai –When you have children you will make a great father.

–Maybe –answered Inuyasha with a sad smile on his face.

–Its name is Fukufure –said Totosai to Shippo –it means fox fire.

–Well did you find out where they came from? –Asked Inuyasha to Totosai

–I have a pretty good idea, but I'm not supposed to tell you yet. –answered Totosai.

–Well you better do!

–All I know for sure it's they are impregnated from your demonic aura, they undoubtedly came from you. Just like your brother's Bakusaiga. –said the old demon looking at him straight in the face with his bulgy eyes.

–What about their powers? –asked Inuyasha. He had seen Bakusaiga at work when Sesshomaru had destroyed Naraku's body. He didn't want to play with anything similar. Not that he had ever been afraid to die, but he had Shippo to take care of now, he couldn't just leave him alone.

–They barely talked to me, they have different powers than Sesshomaru's, but I cannot make them work, it seems they only work in your hands, I did, however make you a sheath for them. –said Totosai handing Inuyasha two red daggers and a sheath specially made for the in the form of a cross, which Inuyasha tied to his back, leaving the daggers hanging from his waist.

The daggers were blood red, and as long as Inuyasha's forearm. They had appeared in his hands during a battle with a very strong demon who wanted to take the Shikon Jewel. He had nearly died in the battle, the demon had somehow reversed him into a human, he would have been dead without the daggers. He had the Shikon no tama with him at all times, on a concealing box Miroku and Kaede had worked together to make in order to keep the Jewel from interfering too much. He guarded it from all those demons, who, just like Naraku, wanted to use them for evil.

–How come they work even if I'm human? –he inquired.

–That I don't know the answer for. –said Totosai. –But I have contacted someone who may know. He is a hermit, and a very elusive one at that. I sent the message asking him to visit in three weeks. Think you can come back by then?

–Looks like I have no choice. –answered Inuyasha. –Thanks. –Said Inuyasha standing up –Ok Shippo, we are leaving, don't you want to say anything to Totosai? –Said Inuyasha to the little kitsune

–Yeah! Thanks a lot Mr. Totosai for making a sword for me –said Shippo beaming.

–You are welcome kit, now be a good boy and learn how to use it well –said Totosai smiling with his toothless mouth.

–I will –said Shippo euphorically

–You have indeed matured –said Totosai to Inuyasha –You keep becoming more and more like your father, you have earned my respect and loyalty, Lord Inuyasha –said Totosai bowing to Inuyasha

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least; he had not expected this from Totosai. –Thanks Totosai, those are some big shoes you want me to fill, but I will do my best to be like him. –said Inuyasha sadly. In that last year he had thought about his father very often and Myoga had told him many stories about him, he had learned to respect and love his father's memory. He regretted so much he had never been able to meet him.

He and Shippo began the journey back home, it wasn't very long, and with Inuyasha's speed it would be even less time, but they liked to walk through the forest, and Shippo could not wait to learn how to use his new sword.

**Fukufure does not exactly mean fox fire, but it is how it is pronounced in Japanese.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any character in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 18: Thanks for saving me**

-A couple of days after starting the trip back home-

It was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha and Shippo were still a few miles away from Sango and Miroku's village, but still deep in the forest. Shippo's sensitive ears captured muffled sobs and screams, he told Inuyasha. They followed the soft screams, and arrived to a clearing.

There was a big campfire, and around it, a group of utterly hideous demons. It was difficult to tell what kind of demons they were, probably a mix of many. They were sitting around the campfire, eating a wild boar. One of them was holding the source of the screams. It was a young demoness, she had been brutally beaten. Her legs and arms were securely tied with thick ropes, and there was a rag in her mouth to mute her screams.

The demon, which was the biggest of the four, was holding her with one arm. He finished his meal and turned to the girl.

–What's the matter sweetie? Don't wanna play with us? –he asked with a disgusting grin on his face.

The poor girl started shaking. The huge demon stuck out his repulsive tongue, licking the girl's face and neck.

–Don't worry, we won't kill you if you are a good girl. –said a second demon smiling wickedly. The girl was officially terrified; every part of her body was trembling.

Inuyasha couldn't resist anymore, this may be none of his businesses, but he hated to see a woman cry, and his conscience wouldn't let him sleep if he walked away, leaving her alone.

–Shippo –said Inuyasha softly –stay behind this bushes.

Shippo nodded his understanding, and stayed hidden in the bushes as Inuyasha calmly walked into the clearing. Any other kid would be scared for his dad, but shippo trusted Inuyasha blindly.

The demons stood up, when they saw him.

–Oh, what a cute little human, trying to play hero. –said the third demon mockingly.

–Come here, I'll teach you what happens when you act so recklessly. –said the fourth one.

–Yeah, you'll be perfect for our favorite hobby: inflicting pain. –said the one that seemed to be the leader (the one holding the girl). –so let me tell you how this will be, we are gonna beat you up until you drop dead on the ground, how does that sound?

Inuyasha had an evil grin on his face. –Well, that definitely sounds fun, maybe I'll try it. –said Inuyasha unsheathing his daggers.

–Look, he's gonna attack us! I'm so scared! –said the leader of the small gang teasingly.

One of the demons stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. –I'm gonna rip you apart kid.

–You are seriously underestimating me. –said Inuyasha, and, as if to prove his point slayed the demon with one dagger. The demon turned to a pile of ashes..

The others attacked him when they saw their companion dead, and of course, joined him in the afterlife after getting a taste of Inuyasha's red daggers. The leader of the demons tried to run away, taking the girl with him. But he was clumsy and drunk, and Inuyasha soon caught up with him.

–Why are you running? Weren't you gonna beat me up until I dropped dead? –said Inuyasha evilly.

–You saty away! –he said taking putting a knife against the girl's neck –one more step and I'll kill her. –he said maniatically.

–What good's that gonna do? If you kill her I'm just gonna chop your head off, that's all. If you give me the girl I'll let you go. –said Inuyasha cooly.

The demon looked at him with a deranged expression. He heard something moving near them, in the bushes. –Fine, you can have the girl –he said and literally threw her to him. Moving as fast as he could to catch whatever was behind the bushes. It came out to be Shippo, who had followed them to see what happened. He lifted the young kitsune by the tail, holding his knife against his chest.

–Hey you, let me go. –yelled the small kit.

–Well demon slayer, what are you gonna do? –he said to Inuyasha, completely ignoring Shippo's screams.

–Drop the kit or I swear you'll have the slowest and most painful death I can think of. –said Inuyasha, his blood boiling on his veins.

–Don't worry, I'll just stab him a little, cut his tendons, his eyes. That's what you want for your pet? –he said with a wicked smile, pressing the knife harder against little Shippo's stomach.

–Shippo, why don't you show the gentleman your new toy? –said Inuyasha.

Shippo unsheathed his small sword faster than the eyes could see, and swung it to the demon holding him. A wave of red fire came out of it, and the demon was turned to ashes.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. –Poor asshole, he should have run when he had the chance. –He turned to the girl he had been holding in his arms. He cut the ropes with his one of the daggers, and took the cloth out from her mouth.

–Are you ok? –he asked the girl.

She nodded for an answer.

–Can you walk?

She shook her head. –My foot is injured. –She said with a sweet child-like voice –But I am most grateful to you for saving me from those fiends.

–You are welcome. –said Inuyasha kneeling and setting her in the ground. –Now let me see that foot.

She hesitated for a second, but extended her small foot for him to examine.

Inuyasha ran his fingers over the bruise; it was swollen and had a dark purple coloration. Inuyasha's hand glowed red, sending some warmth into the girl's injured foot, the warmth extended trough all her body, healing all bruises and cuts, and wiping away any pain; even her kimono, which had been torn to shreds was like new.

–That was amazing. –she said looking at him in the eyes. –May I know the name of my savior?

–Inuyasha –he said smiling –and yours is?

–My name is Takara. –she replied.

–Takara, cute name, where do you come from?

Takara's smile disappeared from her face. –does it really matter?

–Don't you wanna go back? –asked Inuyasha, a bit surprised.

–Not really, my father wants to force me to marry, I ran away. –she answered sadly.

Inuyasha said nothing.

–I never wished to marry the man my father chose for me, and now even less. –She said sadly –I want to always remain by your side.

Inuyasha gave her a sad smile; he remembered having heard those words from someone else. –trust me, you don't really want to come with me, my life is too……..

–I don't care –she interrupted him –please, let me stay with you, if I have to go back home and marry that man I will surely lose my mind.

Inuyasha looked at her beautiful bluish green eyes. She had long silvery blue hair; the bangs of hair on her forehead appeared to glow against her perfectly tan skin. Two light blue stripes adorned her cheeks, and she had pink lips that invited to kiss her. Her delicate body had just the right amount of curves, to make her look irresistible. Her face showed nothing but innocence, and her voice was sweet and pure, like a child's. She looked to be about 15 in human years, but she was a bit younger than Inuyasha. She was also an inu-yokai, or at least she looked like one, he would have to wait in order to be 100% sure.

She remained quiet for a few seconds. –Never mind what I just said, I must return home.

–She doesn't want to get you into trouble. –spoke the little fairy sitting on his shoulder. She had shown up when he had been able to activate the powers of the daggers. She had taught him how to do many things, including healing wounds. Her name was Aya, she said she was the spirit of the daggers.

–Do you want to return to your father? –he asked her looking at her straight in the eyes.

–I couldn't possibly put you in danger, you may be a very strong demon slayer, but my father is a very rithless man. –she sobbed.

–I'm not a demon slayer. –he told her. –As a matter of fact, I'm not even human.

She looked at him surprised. –You aren't? Then you must be…

–A half demon. –he cut her off. –You caught me in my night of weakness.

–This is you being weak? –she said incredulous. –You must be very strong then.

–If you want to stay you can! Inuyasha thinks you are really cute. –said Aya flying closer to her.

–Why don't you stay quiet bug! –said Inuyahsa blushing.

–Can I really? –She asked also blushing.

–If that's what you wish, then you can come. –said Inuyasha, who found himself unable to say no while looking at those eyes.

–Thank you so much! –said Takara happily, tightly hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha's face turned as than his kimono.

–I was headed to a friend's village; we'll stay there for some days. –Inuyasha stated.

–Sounds wonderful! –said Takara excitedly.

–Miroku's village is just a few miles away, we'll walk there. –added Inuyasha. –come on Shippo.

–Can I go ahead? I want to study already. –said Shippo to Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

–No you don't, you wanna goof around with Kohaku and flirt with the girls in the village. –said Inuyasha with a smile. –but go ahead, have fun, you deserve it after doing so well with that demon. –he added pointing to the dead demon behind them.

–Yay! –said Shippo jumping, and with a wide grin on his face in response to the compliment he had just received.

–But Aya is going with you, just to make sure you behave. Ok? –said Inuyasha with a very paternal voice.

Shippo nodded, and hugged Inuyasha –See you in a couple of weeks, bye Takara, it was very nice meeting you, take care of Inuyasha for me. –he said waving.

–I will. –she answered smiling and kissed the little kitsune in the forehead.

Shippo left. After a few seconds Inuyasha noticed one thing, he was all alone for two weeks with a gorgeous woman in the middle of the forest. For some reason, that made him feel uneasy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't any character of Inuyasha, and I don't think I ever will**

**Thanks a lot for reading the story. I'm glad you like.**

**Chapter 10: There is no way I'm letting anyone take you from my side.**

_Shippo left. After a few seconds Inuyasha noticed one thing, he was all alone for two weeks with a gorgeous woman in the middle of the forest. For some reason, that made him feel uneasy._

–Ok, let's make camp for the night. –said Inuyasha. –But somewhere else, I'm sure you've spent enough time with these guys.

Takara smiled and nodded. He helped her up and they walked for a couple of hours. They found a nice spot for camping and Inuyasha made a fire, complaining every time a stick was too wet for the fire because he couldn't smell them.

–Hungry? –he asked her.

–A little bit. –she said. –But you should rest for a bit, you are going to get tired.

Inuyasha chuckled. –I'll survive. –he answered. –It's not like I ever sleep when I'm human.

She nodded and gave him a sweet smile. After they ate some fish Inuyasha caught in a nearby river they settled for the night. Takara tried hard to remain awake, but she ended up falling asleep next to Inuyasha.

He spent the night looking at her; she was indeed beautiful, and sweet. Inuyasha could not avoid thinking of her as a man, and caught himself several times caressing her hair.

–Good morning! –said a silver haired Inuyasha to the girl when she awoke.

–Good morning. –She told him cheerfully.

He handed her some fruits and meat.

–What? –he said noticing she had not taken her eyes off him.

–You look different. –she told him.

–Well, this is how I usually look. –he answered.

Takara smiled at him, he was even more handsome than before, of course, she wasn't going to say that, at least not yet.

-A week later-

–Are you tired? –asked Inuyasha to Takara. –we can take a break if you want to.

–Oh, no, I'm fine, it's just that I have never been in a forest for so long, it's beautiful. –she said with dreamy eyes.

–I've never met someone who enjoys so much to walk in the forest, -said Inuyasha chuckling. –most girls get tired very soon, and start complaining.

Takara laughed at the comment. –guess I'm a bit weird.

–Not weird, different. –he said smiling.

As the sun was setting they made camp. Inuyasha went to hunt for food while Takara made the fire with the wood he had previously brought her. She was a great cook, and Inuyasha was perfectly happy about this trip.

He returned with the herbs she had asked for and she put them into the stew she was making.

–Takara, you've gotta be the best cook ever. –said Inuyasha finishing his second serving.

She smiled at the compliment. –I'm glad you like it.

–Can I ask you something? –he said.

–Anything. –she answered without hesitation.

–Who did your father want to marry you with? –he had been giving some thought to this. She was beautiful, refined, well mannered and her clothing was of good quality, he had assumed she was either a princess or the daughter of some noble.

Takara's face paled at the question. –With the son of the Demon Lord of the Southern Lands. –she answered.

–Mmm, I've heard of him, not much of a nice guy. –he said.

–He's very strong. –she answered.

–I can take him. –said Inuyasha.

–Although he wasn't my father's first choice. –she commented, glad to see Inuyasha didn't seem to care.

–That must have been Sesshomaru then. –he said wrinkling his nose.

–He refused, but I am glad. He frightens me. –she said.

–Well he's always been full of crap. –said Inuyasha.

–You dislike him. –she noted. –Are you acquainted?

–I have the displeasure of being his younger brother. –said Inuyasha plainly.

–Are you serious? You are the son of the Inu No Taisho! –she exclaimed.

–Yeah. –Said Inuyasha uninterested.

–No wonder you are so strong. –she said kissing him on the cheek.

Inuyasha felt his instinct kick in. He pulled Takara closer and kissed her passionately in the lips.

Finally Inuyasha broke the kiss. –I don't care who your father sends, if you are willing to stay by my side nothing or nobody will be able to take you from me. –He kissed her again. –Now sleep my love. –he said reclining in the tree and enveloping her in a protective embrace.

Takara woke up in the morning, missing the warmness of two strong arms. She panicked. Something could have happened to him, he could be in trouble, he could be hurt.

–Inuyasha? –She called crying –Inuyasha, where are you? –she dropped on her knees and started to cry profusely. –Where are you? Please don't leave me. –she muttered.

–Don't worry, I won't. –said a voice she knew very well. Inuyasha was crouching in front of her. He had gone to hunt breakfast.

Takara sunk her head in his chest, and kept crying. –I was so worried, I was afraid something might have happened to you. –she said between sobs. –don't ever leave me.

Inuyasha took her chin with his index. –I won't leave you Takara, I promise. –he said looking at her beautiful aquamarine eyes. He wiped away the tears with his thumb. –don't cry, I can't stand seeing you cry. –he said and deposited a light kiss on her soft lips.

Takara hugged Inuyasha tenderly after he pulled away, resting her head on his robust chest. Inuyasha embraced her sweetly. Maybe he could love again, maybe what had happened with Kikyo and Kagome was meant to happen, so he could meet and love the angel that was now on his arms. She loved him just the way he was, she didn't care about he being a hanyo. She was obedient and beautiful, and she was a great cook. She was so different from his two past loves it was stunning. He decided to give himself another chance.

They stood there, simply enjoying the moment, enjoying each other's company.

They finally pulled away.

–You want some breakfast? –Inuyasha asked smiling.

Takara nodded, giving him a breathtaking smile.

They ate the fruits Inuyasha had brought, sitting close to each other.

-Two days later-

Inuyasha and Takara were walking in the forest, holding hands.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. –Someone's coming. –he said and unsheathed the sword.

A group of demons approached them from between the trees. –Stay behind me. –said Inuyasha to his dear Takara.

–It's my father, he sent them, I'm sure. –she said sadly. –please don't fight them; I don't want you to get hurt. My father is………

–The lord of the Northern Lands, I know. –answered Inuyasha. –Don't you trust me? –he asked.

–Of course I do. –she answered.

–Do you want to stay with me?

–Forever. –she said and leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek.

–Then don't worry, there is no way I'm letting anyone take you from my side.

Takara smiled. –Don't overdo it.

Inuyasha smiled back and lifted Tetsusaiga, getting ready for the battle.

A gruesome demon was leading the group.

He was tall and looked fairly strong. He was missing one eye, having a big scar in its place; the remaining eye was dark purple, just like his messy hair. His enormous hands were covered with hair of the same color, and his claws were yellow and dirty. His mouth was big and disgusting, with large yellowish fangs. He was wearing a black haori with black hakama and black boots. He looked dreadfully fierce, and also looked angry. He was holding a battleaxe on one hand, and a spear on the other one.

–I am Kuroda, general of Lord Katashi's army. If you know what's good for you, hanyo, you'll give the princess back to us. –hissed the hideous demon.

–What if don't wanna giver her back? –challenged Inuyasha.

–Then I'll kill you and take her anyways. –answered Kuroda.

–We'll see about that. –Answered Inuyasha. He put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, he was not about to dirty his father's sword with this man's blood.

–Giving up already? –asked Kuroda satisfied. –I thought you would at least try, well, can't expect much from a hanyo.

His words infuriated Inuyasha to no end. He attacked Kuroda out of pure rage. Kuroda didn't have time to react, Inuyasha was much faster than he had expected; he received a punch right on the face, breaking his nose.

–How dare you! You disgusting low life! –he yelled at Inuyasha in anger. –I will tear your guts out.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he readied himself for the attack. Kuroda charged at him with his huge, blood-stained battle axe. Inuyasha dodged the attack with ease, letting Kuroda hit hard a tree.

He saw a few men sneaking away to take Takara. He quickly took out his dagger and shot one at a blinding speed at the closest one, the others stopped cold when they saw their companion turn into ashes.

Kuroda took advantage of the distraction and attacked Inuyasha from the back. Inuyasha felt the attack coming, and just at the right moment stabbed Kuroda right on the heart with one of the daggers. He saw the rage and anger in Kuroda's eyes before he died.

Inuyasha walked towards Takara, who was terrified. He stood protectively once again in front of her. –Who's next? –He challenged. He was spinning one of the daggers, forming a fiery circle of death. They all looked terrified. After all General Kuroda was known to be the strongest of the warriors in the North.

–We, we must take the princess back, if we don't, Lord Katashi will surely have us all killed. –said one of them with a grave voice. –we have no choice but to fight, even if we perish.

–Keh, I guess you are right. –answered Inuyasha. –I have a message for your lord. Tell him that his daughter is staying with me by her own will. Tell him that no matter how many men he sends I will kill them all if they attempt to take her from me.

They nodded and turned away, relieved that they had been able to escape with their lives from this man.

Inuyasha turned to Takara, his eyes immediately softened at the sight of her.

Takara stepped back, she loved Inuyasha with all her heart, but she had just realized she knew very little about him, she barely knew him at all.

He smiled when he saw she was scared. He smiled at her, sheathing his daggers. –Don't be scared Takara, the last person in the world I would harm is you. –he said sweetly.

–I'm sorry. –she said sadly. –But I have the feeling my father won't just let us be. He will send an army if he needs to. Not because he cares about me, it's just a matter of pride.

Inuyasha walked to her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him, and kissed her lovingly. –Then I will have to face that army, and trust me, they won't have any fun. –he said after breaking the kiss. –Why does your father want to marry you off anyways?

–I am his only daughter; he wanted someone strong to marry me, since he doesn't have a male heir. He wanted someone with noble blood on his veins to take care of his country after he's passed away. ­–she said sadly.

–Well I'm not letting snake boy take you away from me.

Takara smiled, and kissed him again. This time Inuyasha's tongue went past her teeth, playing with hers inside her mouth.

–I love you Inuyasha. –she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

–I love you too, more than I ever imagined I could love any woman. –he whispered in her ear.

–Do you mean that? –she asked with dreamy eyes. Since she had been a little girl she had dreamt of a handsome prince that would take her away from all the pain. Inuyasha was her handsome prince, and he meant to keep her by his side no matter what.

–Of course I mean that, silly. –he said kissing her forehead this time.

–I want to know more about you. –she said.

–What do you want to know? –he said. He didn't like talking about his past, but then again, not talking had gotten him into a lot of trouble before, especially with Kikyo. He wanted Takara to trust him one hundred percent. He didn't want her to ever find out anything about his past he had not told her.

–I want to know about your mom.

Inuyasha picked her up and jumped high on a tree branch; he sat down on it and settled Takara on his lap.

Inuyasha explained to the best of his knowledge how their parents had me, he told her about his mother, and also told her she had died when he was but a kid. He told her about his childhood, how he had been shunned by humans and demons alike. He even told her about Kikyo, and about Naraku. He finally told her about Kagome.

–Do you still love her? –asked Takara.

–No. I promised myself to get over it. –he replied.

Takara rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. –Thanks for trusting me. –She said moved. –Thanks for loving me, and thanks for protecting me.

–You don't have to thank me for that. I can't avoid loving you; you are the sweetest creature to ever walk on the face of the earth. And I shall protect you with my life until you no longer wish to remain by my side.

–That will never happen. –she said looking at him in the eyes. –There is no force on the universe strong enough to make me want to be apart from you. I want to be with you until the end of time.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her in the lips.

-A couple more days later-

Sango and Miroku's village was finally visible. Takara felt almost sorry that their alone time was over, but, in the other hand, she was happy that she would meet Inuyasha's friends.

–I can't wait to meet your friends. –said Takara brightly.

–We are almost there. –answered Inuyasha with a smile.

They arrived to the entrance of the village, and were greeted by two guards.

–State your name and purpose of your visit. –said the youngest one of them.

–Are you crazy or something? –yelled to him the other one. –He's Lord Inuyasha, he helped build our village and it's mainly because of him that no demons dare to attack us!

–I am so sorry, Lord Inuyasha, my most sincere apologies. –he said shaking and bowing.

–Keh! That's ok, I don't bite. –said Inuyasha with a big smile. –Sometimes. –he added as he went in. Laughing at the guard's terrified expression.

–Poor guy. –said Takara smiling.

–Inuyasha!!! –yelled Shippo jumping to hug him. –You are finally here!

–Shippo, get back here right now, this is the fifth time in this two weeks that you go of running because you smelled Inuyasha. –said a monk that came running after him with an incredible speed for a human. –I'm not taking that again, you are gonna finish your reading, no excuses, Inuyasha knows where my house is, he'll go there when he arrives.

–It's true this time Miroku. –said Inuyasha with a wide grin on his face.

–Inuyasha, you are here! –said Miroku.

–Told you –said Shippo smiling.

–Yeah, five times, now go finish your reading before lunch, or I'll get mad at you. –said Inuyasha.

–Ok, bye Takara, hope you had a nice trip. –said Shippo waving to her.

–Yes, I had a really good one Shippo, thanks. –she answered, giving him a kiss in the cheek.

Shippo turned crimson red and ran somewhere, to finish his reading.

–Well so much for that, we won't see him in a while. –said Inuyasha smiling.

–Well, it is certainly a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady. –said Miroku kissing Takara's hand. –I hope you have a nice stay. –he said politely.

–The pleasure is mine Miroku-san, I was eager to meet you and your wife, and the young Kohaku.

–Inuyasha, how nice of you to tell her about us. –said Miroku brightly.

–Yeah, whatever, let's go in, I want to see Sango and the future baby. –said Inuyasha to Miroku.

–Your nose is as sharp as always. –said Miroku to Inuyasha.

–You will be a dad? Congratulations. –said Takara to Miroku.

–I can't believe you are gonna have a baby. –said Inuyasha. –bet Sango is very happy.

–Somewhat, she is angry because we don't let her get out of the house. –said Miroku blushing.

–Well. Let's go. –said Inuyasha.

Takara smiled and took the hand Inuyasha was offering her. They headed for Sango and Miroku's house.

**Don't forget to leave comments.**

**Name meanings:**

**Kuroda (black field)**

**Katashi (firm, hard)**


	11. Chapter 11

Takara was having a great time, Miroku's village was beautiful and everyone was so kind. And what's more, Inuyasha was seen as a hero by everybody, so they were all extra nice to her. It was like a dream, a dream she didn't want to wake up from. Those three days she had spent there had been the best of her life.

Sango was so sweet, and she loved being around her. And since Sango was confined to her room, she welcomed the company of the sweet inu-yokai. Sango enjoyed explaining to her how things were in the human world. Takara would always listen with a smile, avid to learn as much as she could.

–Sango, how did you and Miroku-san meet Inuyasha? –she asked.

Sango hesitated for a second; she didn't want to say something that could damage Takara's relationship with Inuyasha.

–I know about Kagome. –Takara said when she noticed Sango's indecision. –Inuyasha told me about her.

–He did? –asked Sango.

–He said he had loved her a lot, but fate had separated them, he also told me about Kikyo. –said Takara.

–That is odd, usually Inuyasha is not very good at expressing his feelings. –said Sango smiling bashfully.

–He said he lost Kikyo because there was not enough confidence between them, and that he had many fights with Kagome for not telling her what he felt. –she said. –he told me he loved them both a lot, but that was in the past, and he wanted to make me happy in every way. –her face had turned a bright crimson color.

–That is very nice of him, to be so sincere with you, he must really love you. –said Sango and hugged Takara. –I wish you two the best.

–Are you going to tell me how you guys met? Inuyasha told me you were all chasing a guy called Naraku, but he didn't go into detail.

–Yes we were. –said Sango, and told her the entire story, from Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel to the last fight they had against Naraku.

Takara listened to her silently, not missing even a word.

When Sango finished her story Takara was so deeply moved that she was crying.

Inuyasha and Miroku were outside. Miroku had always been Inuyasha's confident, and he had a lot to tell him.

Inuyasha placed a strong barrier around the village. Just in case.

–Why do we need this barrier again? –Miroku asked Inuyasha.

–Takara's father threatened to send and army after us, I don't want anything to happen to you guys.

–We can take care of ourselves, you know? –said Miroku.

–I know, but there are just so many people who die in the wars, and those who don't have a place to call home. All those kids with no parents, all those wives with no husband, I want to do anything I can to make this place safe for those who have lost everything. –said Inuyasha.

–You have changed so much in these three years. –said Miroku smiling.

–I don't wanna lose her Miroku, I want her to be happy, to have a safe place to live in. –he said.

–She will be, as long as she's with you she will be both happy and safe. –said placing his hand on his shoulder.

All of a sudden Miroku jumped, Inuyasha smiled and turned around, knowing whom he would find.

–Came back for more did you? –said Inuyasha taking unsheathing his daggers and stepping out of the barrier.

–So you are the one who killed Kuroda. –said a demon from the group.

–Yeah, it was me –said Inuyasha pushing Miroku back inside the barrier. –got a problem?

–Frankly I do, you kidnapped my daughter, and none of my men seem to have the courage to face you. –he answered. –so I will have to do it.

–You are Takara's father? –asked Inuyasha. He had not noticed, since he they were on opposite sides of the barrier.

–Yes I am. –answered the demon. He kind of looked like her. Long silvery blue hair, tan skin, two blue stripes on his cheeks, aquamarine eyes. He looked like a fifty years old human would look. But he still looked strong, he had a broad chest and strong arms. He was wearing a blue silk kimono decorated with small white dogs and blue hakama with black boots ending below the knee. He was wearing no armor.

–I'm not gonna fight an old man! –he stated.

–Then return my daughter to me!

–That's not an option either. You are trying to force her to marry someone who doesn't even care enough to come ofr her himself. I'll take care of her. I don't need you approval. –answered Inuyasha.

–Who do you think you are to tell me how to run my country? –Said Katashi offended. This hanyo was far too cocky.

–I don't give a crap about your country, all I care about is Takara, and she's safe and sound. –Inuyasha shot back.

–You insolent! –threatened Katashi. –She will return to my palace or…

–Or what? –said Inuyasha. –I don't care how many threats you throw at me, she's worth much more than that.

Lord Katashi was impressed, the young hanyo was brave. Yet he could not allow Takara to stay with him. He needed her in order to get a peace treaty with the South. He couldn't compete to the youth and strength of Ishiro. He saw Takara run to them and be stopped by the monk.

–How selfish are yout Takara. Will you really let this young man die just to protect you. –He told her.

–Please don't hurt him father! –she begged. –I love him!

–You have always been a great actress, and what else does he think? That you are a helpless little angel? Please! –he scoffed. –What make you think she really loves you? She gave herself to you? She is a liar and a deceiver, I understand how a young naïve man can fall for her.

Inuyasha had had enough of this man. –LEAVE THIS INSTANT IF IN SOME WAY YOU APRECIATE YOUR LIFE. –he roared. –You insult my woman one more time and I will personally rip off your vocal cords.

Lord Katashi stepped back. He was surprised by such a threat, but even more, the human scent on the man had disappeared, his eyes were a dangerous shade of red, and his pupils were a light blue. His fangs and claws elongated and his demonic aura grew exponentially.

–Oh! No! –gasped Sango. –He transformed!

Takara turned to her friend worried. –Is that bad?

–He's lose sense of who he is and attack friends and foes alike. –stated Miroku. –I'll stop him. –as he tried to approach his friend, the barrier threw him back.

–Stay inside Miroku. –said Inuyasha. He directed his attention once more to the group of soldiers in front of him. –LEAVE NOW! –he said. –If I ever see one of you back here I will kill them, if one of the villagers as much as gets scared by someone belonging to your country I'll make sure that's your last day.

Katashi and his soldiers left, he knew Inuyasha's had not been an empty threat. When he saw him transform like that he immediately knew why he seemed vaguely familiar. He didn't want any trouble with the son of the Inu No Taisho, even if he was a hanyo.

When Inuyasha Could no longer feel the demonic aura of the group he turned around and entered the barrier once more.

Takara ran to him and hugged him. –I'm so glad you are ok! –she sobbed on his chest.

–I did promise you I would never leave you. –he said hugging her back. He felt something hard on his head. –What the hell was that for? –He yelled to Miroku, who had just hit him with his staff.

–Don't you ever do that again! –He yelled. –You scared the crap out of me!

Inuyasha smiled apologetically.

–Come on Miroku, don't be so mean! He was just trying to protect you guys. –pouted Aya.

Miroku frowned. He had been having trouble accepting the fact that Aya was always around, maybe he was jealous of how close she was to Inuyasha.

Everyone went back to their respective houses. Inuyasha had finally populated his.

-two days after-

–Inuyasha, do you really have to go? –said Takara sadly.

–It's really important that I do. –he replied.

–But I don't want to be away from you. –she pleaded.

–Then come along! –said Aya. –It's really no secret stuff, well, it is, but you are entitled to know.

–I'll just be a second. –she beamed and went to get dressed for the trip. Inuyasha had bought her some really nice traveling clothing.

–Women! –he muttered.

–HEY! –complained Aya.

Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction. Takara came back dressed to travel.

When they were almost at Totosai's Inuyasha noticed Aya was a bit nervous.

–What's bugging you bug? –he said.

–Will you be terribly mad at me if I tell you there will be more people there? –she said turning red.

–That depends who we are talking about.

–Your brother. –she said gloomily.

Inuyasha stoppedon his tracks.

–Sesshomaru? –he said confused. –What the hell does he have to do with this?

–A lot. –answered Aya. –But can we please get there? Kiyoshi will explain everything.

–Why don't you explain everything and we save the trip?

–Please Inuyasha. I promise there is a really good explanation for all of this, but let's just get there. Please?

–Fine! –said Inuyasha. –Are you tired honey? –He asked Takara.

–Yeah, I'm fine. –she answered with a smile.

–Do you want to take a break?

–I'm ok. –she said.

–It's a long way up the volcano. –He warned.

–Ok, maybe we do need to take a break. –she said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled and brought her closer to him. He took her in his arms and headed to the nearest hot spring he could smell.

–I thought you'll want to take a bath. –he said and sat down with his back to her. –Just call me if anything

Takara looked at him and smiled. She undressed and started taking her bath. She felt very sad, Inuyasha hadn't touched her. When they were in the right mood, and she thought he would take her, he would stop. "Does he not like me?" –she often thought. She knew why he avoided her, but thought it was silly.

In the demon tradition, taking a girl's maidenhood without her father's consent was equivalent to dishonoring her for the rest of her life. Inuyasha had been thinking real hard how to get her father to give them permission to be together, but nothing ever came to mind.

She finished taking her bath and got out of the water. She looked at Inuyasha and sighed. Why did her father have to be so mean?

Once she was fully dressed she went to Inuyasha and sat on his lap. She could feel he was tense and uncomfortable about this trip. She hugged him tenderly and they remained like that for what could have been seconds or hours, it was impossible to tell.

**-End of chapter-**

**Well, here it is, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, it makes me happy :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, last time we heard from Sora was on chapter 7. This chapter parts from there.

–Don't be so pessimist! –said someone near her ear.

Sora was startled and immediately took an offensive stand. –Who are you? Show yourself. –she said with a firm voice. "How did someone get in here? This place has a heavy barrier around it" she thought.

–You can't send me away. I'm a part of you; you just didn't need me until now. –answered the shrill voice. It sounded like a small creature.

–Show yourself! –repeated Sora.

–Fine, fine. –a little fairy flew up to her. –Here, happy? –it said crossing its little arms on top of her chest.

Sora felt absolutely no demonic aura from the creature. It didn't feel like it could do her any harm. She didn't drop her guard, just in case.

–Who are you? –asked Sora.

–I'm Lilly. –said the fairy inches away from her face. She looked like a ten-years-old child. She was very white and her black hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing what looked like a short black dress with over the knee boots.

–Why are you here? –Sora inquired again.

–I thought you needed somebody to talk to. –answered the little fairy shrugging.

–What did you mean by being a part of me?

–I was once known as the black phoenix, me and my siblings bowed to protect all worlds, defend the weak and punish the wrongdoers. The Overseers thought we could really help, and decided to give us immortality. With the years our powers grew, but our human bodies could not take them all in. One of the worlds we freed was the world where the fairies inhabited. They showed us how they managed to survive, they found a strong warrior with a pure heart and gave them their powers, they would form part of each other, and the small body had only to carry our soul and knowledge. The Overseers agreed, but imposed a test, we could choose whoever we wanted to, but they would put them to a test before giving them their full trust, they gave us ten chances, you guys are our last.

Sora looked at Lilly. –I don't remember agreeing to this.

–We are not allowed to tell you. We have to find a suitable knight, and make ourselves known. You don't have to become a phoenix knight if you don't want to. You can refuse, then I would still remain by your side, and you would still keep my powers, but we wouldn't be able to travel to other worlds and help people.

–You said me and whoever else the other phoenixes chose were your last chance, nine groups have already failed? –she asked.

–It is a very difficult task. –said Lilly crestfallen. –They always die.

Sora extended one of her hands and Lilly sat on it. –I promise I'll do my best to help. –She said with a smile.

–Thanks so much! –Yelped Lilly, hugging her thumb.

Sora smiled, "maybe there is a purpose on my life" she thought.

–Of course there is, you are destined for great things, and not only because I chose you. You were destined for great things before I did, and you still are. Don't lose hope, everything will work out.

–You really think so? –said Sora. She hoped with all her heart this little fairy was right. She was somehow not surprised the little fairy could read her mind, it felt strange to share yo0ur mind with someone else; yet she felt content for some reason.

–By the way. –said Lilly. –I think you should go get your Tora, he went to visit Sesshomaru.

Sora stood up in an instant, almost making Lilly fall off here hand. –What? Is he out of his mind?

She dashed outside of the cavern, she couldn't let that happen. She didn't care what happened to Sesshomaru, he had already demonstrated he wasn't worth the trouble, but she didn't want Tora to get hurt. He was her best friend, and had been so though thick and thin.

Unfortunately for this situation Tora was quite fast, as fast as only a feline could be, he had already reached his target.

Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree, staring into distance. He stood up when he felt the hostile aura approaching.

Tora reached the spot where Sesshomaru was expecting him already on his guard. –I'm gonna make you pay for what you did. –Yelled Tora.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga. –What a nuisance. –he muttered. The question of what might this man have against him crossed his mind, but he never voiced his concern.

Tora had already unsheathed his sword, he charged at Sesshomaru with all the rage built up on his chest. He could not tolerate anyone to hurt his beloved friend. Sesshomaru blocked the attack, realizing this guy wasn't an easy kill.

Tora focused on the fight, blocking out his thoughts and feelings to avoid them clouding his mind. Sesshomaru was a strong adversary, he couldn't afford to slip. It didn't take him long to realize Sesshomnaru's greatest weakness was his arrogance.

He kept attacking, Sesshomaru blocked his attacks, but he had no time to attack him; Taro forced him to fight defensively. Finally, after Taro had calculated Sesshomaru's strength he changed his strategy. His blows became stronger and faster, the motion changed and the blows became deadlier.

Sesshomaru blocked them all successfully, he was starting to get angry, if the fight continued the way it was he would lose. He jumped back in a swift motion, and returned, this time making Tora block his blows. This was what Tora had been expecting. He concentrated all of his strength in his sword and hit. Throwing Sesshomaru against a tree, which broke in half.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, a deep roar building up in his chest. Tora smirked at the reaction. He knew better than to tease Sesshomaru, he wasn't afraid of him, it was a matter of not losing focus. Sesshomaru charged at him, Bakusaiga giving off sparks. Tora moved out of his way easily slashing his back in the process, Sesshomaru had le anger blind him, bad choice.

Sesshomaru stood still for a second, the throbbing pain on his back a reminding him this man would not be an easy opponent. He pushed away his ire and adopted once again his cold, emotionless demeanor.

When he was about to attack Tora made his move, he dashed toward him with blinding speed, enough to not give Sesshomaru time to react, the cut this time was across his chest, from the shoulder.

The fight continued, Sesshomaru was able to land a few blows, but he received many more. He was gasping for breath, was he really going to die like this? At the hands of this stranger who was attacking him who knows for what reason. He was covered in blood; he had received many wounds, more than he had ever before in a fight, he felt his strength abandoning him, dripping from the wounds in crimson droplets.

Tora readied himself to deal the finishing blow. He charged with determination, his attack was blocked before he expected. Sora was standing in front of him; she had blocked the attack with one of her twin blades.

–What are you doing Tora? This is not like you. –she said.

–I won't forgive this bastard for hurting you the way he did. –replied Tora immediately lowering his sword.

–You don't have to…

–Move out of my way. –Sesshomaru said from behind her.

She was too late; she couldn't stop the fight without hurting Sesshomaru's pride. Had he been winning he wouldn't mind, but he knew he would never accept being saved by a girl.

She stood there, between the two. As she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes she noticed something she had refused to admit before.

–You have to stop the fight. –whispered Lilly on her ear. –If you don't he'll die, and we can't have that. –said the small figure. –He's also been chosen. –She added in response to the question which had formed in Sora's mind.

Sora sighed. –Please stop fighting. –She said to Sesshomaru.

–That's not fair, two on one. –said someone from a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru recognized the familiar voice. It belonged to someone he had not seen in a very long time. He turned around to face him. –Why are you here? –he asked.

The young man standing in front of him smiled. –Do you really have to ask? –he said. –Don't be so stuck up. Listen to the hottie.

–I will not flee from a battle. –hissed Sesshomaru.

–If you could for once in your life be less egocentric you would be able to see that there is nothing more to do here, unless you want to die you will go home. –said Sora to Sesshomaru in a low, threatening voice.

–I refuse to. –stated Sesshomaru stubbornly.

–Just leave Sesshomaru. –she said looking at him straight in the eye. –You have done enough. Please leave.

As Sesshomaru looked back into the crystal blue pools of her eyes he saw nothing but hate and repulsion, where he had seen hopes and love.

–As you wish. –he said and turned around. His friend went after him, to make sure he wouldn't die from blood loss.

–Why did you come? –said Sesshomaru when they were far enough.

–I smelled a great deal of your blood in the air and decided to come and lend a hand. –the guy replied.

–That is not what I meant. –said Sesshomaru.

–Sesshomaru. –said the man grabbing both his shoulders and looking at his eyes. –We have been friends since we were pups. It doesn't matter how angry we were last time we saw each other, that friendship cannot be that easily forgotten.

Sesshomaru's lips curled up in a dry smile. –Thanks. –he said.

His friend smiled back. –anytime pal. –he said happily. –Now let's get those wounds healed. My palace is not so far away.

Sesshomaru just followed his friend, glad he at least had someone to count on.

Well, this is it for chapter 12. check in soon for an update.

Sesshomaru's friend is someone I pulled from the original story, I just thought his character fit really well with what I wanted from this guy. Plus, I really liked him and think it's sad he didn't have enough time in the show. I just loved his character. Can you guess who it is?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Note: Ok, since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father has no name in the manga or the anime, I'm giving him a name, just because.

Sesshomaru's lips curled up in a dry smile. –Thanks. –he said.

His friend smiled back. –anytime pal. –he said happily. –Now let's get those wounds healed. My place is not so far away.

Sesshomaru just followed his friend, glad he at least had someone to count on.

They reached their destination in about half an hour. –You still live here? –asked Sesshomaru looking back at his friend.

–Yeah, I like it here. –he replied. The place was a huge hollow mountain, the cave inside had been molded into a fairly decent mansion. Sesshomaru had spent most of his childhood there, with his best friend, well, his only friend.

They both walked to the rooms. Sesshomaru's mind flew to the past, to the moment they had met.

Sesshomaru had always been a lonely child, quiet and secluded, many kids approached him, the Prince of the West, he never played with any, most of them were just scared of the somber kid.

_When he was about five years old (taken to human years) he went into the forest in hopes of finding a challenging prey. He had a hard time finding anything, he was upset, he tried really hard to make friends and please his father, but he just couldn't those noisy kids weren't to hi level._

–_Did you get lost? –asked someone behind him. He hadn't heard him coming._

_Sesshomaru turned around ready to attack. A kid just about his age was looking at him amused, he had shoulder-long hair and three demon markings making a triangle on his face, he was wearing a light armor, evidently a rogue demon, he was also an inu-daiyokai._

_The kid looked at Sesshomaru startled. He had seen from afar a well-dressed kid and imagined he was the son of some noble, who had gotten lost, but when Sesshomaru turned, the blue crescent moon on his forehead announced his identity._

–_Well, did you? –asked the kid impatient, when he got no answer._

–_No. Go away. –responded Sesshomaru._

_The kid smiled. –You're real friendly. –he chuckled._

–_That is none of your concerns._

–_That is none of your concerns. –he repeated teasingly._

–_You dare mock me vermin? –said Sesshomaru furious._

_The kid couldn't hold any longer, he burst into laughter, almost unable to stay on his feet. Sesshomaru just turned and walked away._

–_Hey wait! –said the stranger, following him. –You are Sesshomaru, right?_

–_Yes. –answered Sesshomaru annoyed, he didn't feel in the mood for another fan of his father._

–_Wanna do something fun? –the kid asked him._

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He was bored out of his mind, so decided to give the kid a chance. –What? –he said._

–_There's an underground cave nearby, it's full of monsters. I heard from a group of human warriors their army had been attacked by them, and there were only a few, I was on my way there. Wanna come along? –he said coolly._

_Sesshomaru nodded. It really did sound entertaining._

–_Lead the way. –he replied._

_Both children arrived to the entrance of a huge cave. There was an ominous demonic aura coming from inside._

_They looked at each other and went in. They were immediately confronted by a horde of lower demons. Sesshomaru flexed his claws and got ready for action, his companion did the same. A few hours afterwards both kids left the cave, having exterminated every single creature inhabiting it._

–_That was fun! –yelled the kid._

–_It was. –admitted Sesshomaru. _

–_I'm Hoshiyomi, by the way. –The kid said extending a hand to him. Sesshomaru shook it. –Nice meeting you._

–_Likewise. –replied Sesshomaru._

–_Wanna meet up tomorrow? There are plenty places I haven't been able to go to on my own, and you can hold your ground, I really did have a blast. –said Hoshiyomi._

–_Same place, at dawn? –asked Sesshomaru._

–_Sure! –answered the other child. They shook hands and each went his way._

_Sesshomaru arrived home in an exceptionally good mood. He went to the kitchen to ask his nanny, Kame, for food._

–_Are you hurt boy? –yelled the old woman as soon as she saw him. She lifted the kid from the floor and sighed relieved when she saw he was not bleeding, he was just covered in the blood of more than one individual. –What did you do today? –she asked him, while taking him to his room for a bath. She ordered a couple maids to take food for the young lord to his room. _

_Sesshomaru related to the old woman everything he had done in the day._

–_That sounds very dangerous, be sure you get Tetsuo-sama's permission before going out with this boy again. –she warned, fearing her Lord would be so happy Sesshomaru had finally made a friend he wouldn't care about the incident in the cave._

_Sesshomaru nodded and snuggled into the big towel Kame was holding out for him. She wrapped him up and took him to the bed, drying up his long silver hair with a smaller one. She managed to put some clothes on him before he ran off to the food._

_He was really hungry._

–Hey Sesshomaru, you awake in there? –said Hoshiyomi, bringing him back to reality. –keep talking.

–I won't faint Hoshiyomi, you need not concern yourself. –he replied.

Hoshiyomi smiled, Sesshomaru hadn't changed one bit since the since the last time he'd seen him. –Ok we are here. –he announced.

Sesshomaru proceeded to take off his armor and haori. He was unusually quiet, even for him.

Hoshiyomi found some bandages for Sesshomaru and some herbs to cover the wounds. –So, why was the guy so mad at you?

–I believe it is something related to Sora, the woman you saw. –Sesshomaru replied.

–Yeah, I figured. –replied Hoshiyomi. –Sesshomaru, do you have any idea who those two are?

–Slightly. –said Sesshomaru.

–The guy's Tora, the Kiyoshi's pupil.

Sesshomaru had heard of the powerful mage, in fact, he knew him; he was an acquaintance of his father.

–Sora, the girl is the youngest daughter of Osamu, the Demon Lord of the Southern Lands.

Sesshomaru nodded, he had figured that much.

–She was exiled from the South by her father under the charges of murdering her older brother.

–I don't believe that to be true. –stated Sesshomaru.

–Well, there are a lot of people, myself included, who don't either. When the event took place she was very young and had absolutely no training in battle, there is absolutely no way she could have pulled that off, he was really strong.

–She was framed? By whom? –asked Sesshomaru.

–Do I have to be aware of every conspiracy and treachery in Japan?

–You usually are. –said Sesshomaru with a very faint smile.

–Well, the most widely spread theory is that the two eldest kids of Osamu were both in love with their sister. Belonging to the royal family, nobody would have frowned on the union, but they both wanted her and dueled for her. Ichiro, the eldest of the two won the battle, but the young girl was so horrified she rejected him, and he framed her out of spite.

–And you believe? –said Sesshomaru incredulous.

–I think that's a load of bullshit. –replied his friend. –But there's something else. A few days back, when I had just returned from the continent came to see me a very unexpected guest. He was paying good money for me to get rid of Sora. That man was no other than her older brother. Even though the stories vary everyone but Osamu is aware he was the one who murdered his brother. They don't want to be ruled by an assassin. Most people want the kind, collected Sora to take her father's place, all she would have to do is claim it.

–He is afraid she will take away his title. –said Sesshomaru.

–Well yeah, considering what he did to her… –Hoshiyomi stopped speaking, it was obvious Sesshomaru was interested in her or he would have never asked about her past, but to tell him she had been raped was something different.

–I am aware of it, Hoshiyomi, I also suspected him. –Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

–Are you in love with her Sesshomaru? –asked Hoshiyomi, surprised by the pained look in his friend's eyes; Sesshomaru was widely known for being cold and concealing his emotions, but he dropped his mask, even if just slightly in his presence, he was the one perso, beside his father, he ever trusted.

Sesshomaru considered it for a few seconds. –I believe so.

–Then why the hell is she not with you? What'd you do?

–Nothing.

–Of course, and she was so mad at you for no reason at all.

–When I found her I took her to my palace and promised her I would protect her from any harm, I meant those words. –he paused. –she snuck away before I could speak to her again. I know not the reason. –his gaze got lost in infinity.

–Sesshomaru –said his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. –Were you trying to decide if she was or not worth the trouble having been deflowered by someone else?

Sesshomaru nodded.

–She's psychic Sesshomaru, everything that went through your head she could see.

–I had not made a decision yet. –replied Sesshomaru. –How could she have known?

–She probably thought you were going to dump her and decided to spare herself the pain.

Sesshomaru sighed. –_great even the woman I love thinks I am a heartless monster._

–That's probably why Tora did what he did; he was trying to protect her.

–I don't understand, he did not seem that strong.

–He wasn't. –said Hoshiyomi. –you were weaker. He used poison on you. Tora's a shadow tiger, they have a poison that is only effective when it's undetected, no scent, nothing. Had you known he'd used it on you, you could have countered it. But that's a cheap trick, considered by his race as dishonorable and lowly. He must have been desperate.

–Did you take the job? –asked Sesshomaru.

Hoshiyomi smiled. –No. I don't kill women, doesn't matter how strong.

Sesshomaru looked in thought, but then again, he always did. –Whatever happened with…

–Well, you get to say I _told you so_. –said Hoshiyomi with a wry smile.

–I will not.

–Remember how I used to say I needed a strong weapon?

Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

–I did, I had a swordsmith called Kajimbo craft me this. –he said removing two halberds from his back and making them them into a naginata, then handing them to Sesshomaru.

–She was frightened by the strong demonic aura emanating from it. –supposed Sesshomaru.

–Frightened doesn't cut it. –snorted Hoshiyomi. –she thought I had become possed by the weapon an tried to seal me, and the weapon.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

–Don't laugh! You son of a bitch. –grunted Hoshiyomi.

–Did she succeed?

–No, she sealed the naginata of ken-kon and dropped dead from exhaustion before she could do anything else.

Sesshomaru looked deep into his friend's eyes. He was hurt by this, greatly. He could not avoid feeling remorse for having treated him so harshly. Now he understood why he had been so blind to follow the woman he loved… even going against his best friend. His thought drifted to Sora, her beautiful sapphire eyes had looked at him with such hatred, there were so many things he wanted to tell her, yet he knew he would never be able to drop his defenses for her and bare his soul, he was unable to… even if his heart burned with love for this mysterious woman… perhaps it was never meant to be.

–I… –he tried to apologize, but the words didn't come out.

–You suck with apologies Sesshomaru. –laughed his friend. –you don't have to apologize, things got a little out of hand when we talked, but you were right, should have listened to you, you are always fucking right. –he said teasingly. –I wish I had been here when Tetsuo-sama passed away, tho. –he added solemnly.

–So do I. –said Sesshomaru in a very low voice. It wasn't clear if he meant Hoshiyomi or himself.

During their conversation Hoshiyomi had managed to patch up most of Sesshomaru's wounds. They were pretty bad. Sesshomaru's whole chest was covered with bandages, and parts of his arms.

–There, all done. –said Hoshiyomi patting him on the back softly.

A small flying figure approached them like lightning. –Why the hell did you do that? –it yelled at Sesshomaru.

Hoshiyomi looked at it closer, it was a small fairy. He wore a white short, a matching shirt and tiny white shoes. His blond hair was wild on his head, running down to his shoulders, and his hazel eyes stares sadly at Sesshomaru.

–You got out. –said Sesshomaru in a very low voice, as if to himself.

–Why did you lock me in a box? –said the little fairy almost crying.

–Would you prefer me to slash you to pieces? –asked Sesshomaru.

The little guy remained silent. He looked at Hoshiyomi; he had just noticed his presence.

–Who the hell are you? –he asked the fairy.

–My name is Dan. –said the fairy with a sad voice. –I am the white phoenix, or used to be.

–The white phoenix? –chuckled Hoshiyomi. –And you are trying to make Sesshomaru your knight? That's hopeless.

Dan landed on the floor and sat down. He put his head on his hands; he seemed to be on the verge of tears. –I should have known. –he said sadly.

Sesshomaru looked the other way. Dan had appeared in front of him not long ago, and told him the whole story. He announced he had chosen Sesshomaru to become the White Phoenix Knight. He had refused, and the little fairy had been trying to convince him ever since, but instead had only achieved to annoy him.

–Countless times I have told him to give up, but still he insists. –said Sesshomaru exasperated.

–I'm stuck with you. –shot back Dan from the floor. –I wish I had my old body, so I could kick your ass for being such a jerk.

–I am certain you do. Now, if you would please retire. –replied Sesshomaru with a perfectly expressionless face.

–You really don't get it, do you? –yelled the little fairy flying up and looking at him straight in the eye. –I'm stuck with you. I can't pick another knight, we had only ten tries, and you are my last one. For some reason I thought there might actually be some good on you, but there isn't even a speck! Whatever goodness you may have you try with all your strength to repress. –Dan was furious; his wan factions were red with ire.

–Excuse me, Hoshiyomi-sama. –said a redheaded demon from the doorstep. –there is someone asking to see Sesshomaru-sama outside.

Well, apparently mi friend thought it would be funny to say I was in a coma for three months… nice going Anne! Well just in case you guys are wondering I did get hit by a truck while driving home, my car's a pt cruiser, so it got destroyed, I was at the hospital but no coma, just a broken arm. No need to be mean… or to insult me… I wasn't too happy about it either. I really wouldn't have liked to be on a coma…


End file.
